Hogwight
by M.T.Cullen
Summary: E se Renesmee, além de meio vampiro, fosse também uma bruxa? E se ela fosse a primeira? Nessie vai estudar em Hogwarts, assumindo todos os riscos e consequências que essa decisão pode significar. *PAUSADA - até a criatividade voltar*
1. O Convite

_Capítulo 1 – O Convite_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

Lembro-me muito bem de quando tudo começou; naquela tarde nublada... todos os Cullens estavam reunidos na sala de estar... quando a porta bateu...

Papai, que estava sentando em um dos sofás abraçado a mamãe, foi atender a porta.

Após uma breve conversa que meus ouvidos não conseguiram captar, papai seguiu com um homem até nosso sofá e os dois sentaram-se.

-Olá, você deve ser Renesmee... meu nome é Horácio Slughorn, sou professor de Hogwarts. – ele disse, assim que se sentou, seus olhos direcionados a mim.

Enquanto ele falava, papai cochichava para mamãe, provavelmente explicando o que estava acontecendo e quem era aquele ser, coisas que eu estava muito interessada em saber.

-Oi. – eu disse, após me tocar que ele esperava minha resposta para continuar, e estendi minha mão para se encontrar com a dele... que esperava.

-Oh... – sussurrou ele para si mesmo, assim que minha mão tocou a sua. – vejo que as pesquisas que fiz estavam corretas.

Depois de soltar minha mão, Horácio olhou em direção a todos presentes na sala: mamãe, papai, tia Alice, tia Rose, tio Emmett, tio Jasper, vovó e vovô, e percebi que todos olhavam atentamente a ele também.

-Muito prazer, Horácio, sou Bella, mãe da Renesmee. E esses são Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper, tios dela, e Carlisle e Esme, seus avós.

-Ah, sim... Muito prazer. – ele respondeu.

O olhar, então, se direcionou novamente a mim, e ele continuou:

-Como estava dizendo, sou professor de Hogwarts, e gostaria de convidar-lhe a se juntar a nós... nós gostaríamos que você viesse estudar em Hogwarts.

-O que, exatamente, é Hogwarts? – perguntei.

-Ah, me desculpe... deveria ter explicado. Hogwarts é uma escola de magia... Para crianças dotadas, capazes de realizar feitos incríveis... Vocês nunca ouviram falar dela antes porque se encontra em uma parte do mundo não disponível aos que não são bruxos.

Olhei para papai e mamãe como se quisesse explicações sobre várias coisas, algumas que nem eu mesma sabia o que...

-Sim, pequena Renesmee, eu, quero dizer, todos da administração de Hogwarts e o ministério da magia sabem que sua família é... diferente... e ficamos realmente surpresos quando descobrimos que você é uma bruxa...

-Mas como vocês sabem se nem eu sei?

-Essa é uma explicação simples... seus poderes de... - ele hesitou ao pronunciar a palavra que era tão comum para mim -... vampiro são tão comuns para você que você não sentiu...

-Hmm... – foi a única coisa que eu consegui responder.

-Não se preocupem, - disse ele, olhando para meus pais. – vocês não terão que me dar a resposta hoje... Poderão pensar durante alguns dias... só gostaria de deixar tudo claro de uma vez. Se vocês tiverem alguma pergunta, podem fazer.

-Bom, vocês sabem que Nessie representa um... risco para os outros alunos... Não podemos garantir que ela consiga controlar-se totalmente, se é que me entende. – disse papai.

-Sim, todos nós sabemos dos riscos, quero dizer, possíveis conseqüências desse ato.

-Então, se me permite perguntar, por que vocês estão dispostos a assumir tais riscos? – perguntou mamãe.

Antes que Horácio pudesse responder, papai, que já havia lido a resposta na mente dele, respondeu:

-Nessie é o primeiro vampiro bruxo... seria mais seguro, e com certeza mais produtivo que ela aprendesse a controlar e a utilizar seus poderes.

-Fascinante. –disse vovô.

Horácio ficou assustado com a explicação que era exatamente igual a que ele ia dar, e assim que vovô percebeu, falou:

-Ah, me desculpe... você não está acostumado... não sei se sabe, mas Edward pode ler as mentes dos outros... assim como Alice pode ver o futuro, Bella é um escudo e Jasper pode controlar as emoções de todos... são... poderes.

-Nossa! A espécie de vocês é interessantíssima! – ele se virou para mim de novo. – E você, Renesmee, tem algum poder?

Olhei para mamãe rapidamente.

-Mostre a ele. – ela disse.

Aproximei-me dele, calmamente, e coloquei a mão em seu rosto.

-Fascinante!!! – ele exclamou.

Voltei a meu lugar, ao lado de minhas tias.

-Bom... – disse tia Rose. – Vocês sabem que Nessie tem uma 'dieta' especial...

-Sim... Nós imaginamos... – ele respondeu.

-Então, como farão? – perguntou tia Alice.

-Bom, Renesmee certamente teria uma autorização para...

-... caçar. – completei.

-Isso. – ele respondeu.

-Fale-me mais sobre Hogwarts, por favor. – pediu vovó.

- Claro! A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts recebe crianças de 11 a 17 anos... Quantos anos você tem, Renesmee?

-Quatro. – eu respondi.

-Não é possível! Você parece ter uns onze, ou doze!

-A idade cronológica de Nessie é de quatro anos, mas sua idade mental e física é de uma criança de onze anos, aproximadamente. – explicou papai.

-Entendo... isso é devido a ela ser meio vampiro?

-Exatamente. – disse mamãe.

-Vejo que não teremos problemas com isso...

-Continue. – disse vovô.

-As crianças que estudam em Hogwarts não têm as mesmas disciplinas que as crianças trouxas têm.

-Trouxas? – perguntou tio Jasper.

-Sim, são considerados, por nós, trouxas todos aqueles que não são bruxos...

-Haha... vocês são trouxas!!! – eu disse, rindo; apontando para minha família.

-E você é uma bruxinha...! – disse mamãe... enquanto me abraçava e fazia cosquinhas em mim. Todos riram, inclusive Horácio.

-E quais matérias Nessie teria? – perguntou vovô.

-Algumas disciplinas são obrigatórias... Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Poções, Herbologia, Quadribol, História da Magia e Astronomia. E há também as opcionais: Adivinhação, Runas Antigas, Aritmância, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Estudo dos Trouxas.

-Fascinante!!! – disse vovô.

-As matérias opcionais, porém, só começam a partir do segundo ano, e algumas das matérias obrigatórias são somente a partir do segundo ou terceiro anos.

-E tem testes? – perguntei.

-Claro... As avaliações acontecem no final de cada ano letivo, mas no quinto e no sétimo anos há dois testes muito importantes, que vão definir o seu futuro... São os N.O.M.s e os N.I.E.M.s.

-Hogwarts parece uma ótima oportunidade para você, Nessie! – disse tio Emmett.

-Verdade. – respondeu vovó.

-E você vai poder fazer competições com o Emmett e ganhar...! – disse tia Rose.

-Haha! – disse tio Emmett.

-Vocês têm mais alguma pergunta? – indagou Horácio.

-Sim. – respondeu mamãe. – Como seria levá-la até a escola?

-Renesmee ficaria lá o ano letivo inteiro, voltando no Natal e nas férias de verão.

-É tipo um internato? – perguntou tio Jasper.

-Exatamente.

Horácio explicou como eu chegaria até lá: mencionou o trem, a plataforma, e todas as informações necessárias.

-Lá, Renesmee ficaria em um quarto junto com quem? Como seria a divisão? – perguntou tia Rose.

-Bom... primeiro... há quatro casas, Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina.

-Eu escolho para qual casa eu vou?

-Não... assim que vocês chegarem no castelo, no primeiro jantar, os alunos novos serão chamados um por um até o chapéu seletor, e ele escolherá para que casa você vai.

-Chapéu seletor? – perguntei.

-Imagine um chapéu que fala, querida. – respondeu papai.

Não pude deixar de rir dessa.

-E o material? – perguntou Alice.

-Vocês receberam uma lista com tudo o que Renesmee precisará...

-Ok. – ela respondeu. – E ela... por acaso... teria que usar uniforme?

Revirei os olhos. Só tia Alice para fazer uma pergunta dessas.

-Sim... há um uniforme... mas ele não é requerido o tempo todo...

-Renesmee, prepare-se... você vai com um guarda-roupa todo novo para Hogwarts. – Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Sei que vocês estão um pouco apreensivos sobre o que pode acontecer... mas não se preocupem... creio que seria mais perigoso Renesmee não aprender a usar seus poderes do que levá-la para Hogwarts... todos os professores e funcionários serão muito atenciosos com ela e irão ajudá-la com o que for preciso.

-Estou convencido de que isso será o melhor. – disse vovô.

-Darei a vocês um tempo para pensar... Virei visitá-los dentro de dois dias... está combinado?

-Certamente. – respondeu papai.

Nós o acompanhamos até a porta.

-Foi um prazer conhecê-los! Vejo-os daqui a dois dias.

-Até! – respondi.

E, do nada, ele sumiu...

-Papai, se eu for para Hogwarts eu vou conseguir fazer isso??

-Claro, princesa.

-E eu vou para lá? – perguntei, assim que voltamos a nos sentar junto com os outros.

-Creio que não há nenhum problema, Nessie estará muito bem acompanhada... - disse vovô.

-Não duvido disso... – respondeu mamãe. – mas vou sentir muitas saudades, Nessie!

-Eu também, mamãe! – disse isso e corri para seu colo.


	2. Voando até Londres

_Capítulo 2 – Voando Até Londres_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

Nós estamos a cinco horas no avião... Acho que a maioria dos alunos não tem que viajar até o outro lado do mundo para ir à escola... Pelo menos eu vou poder fazer um tantão de coisas com o tio Emmett!!! Hahaha!

Papai começou a rir.

-O que foi, querido? – perguntou mamãe.

-Nessie... Ela está planejando tudo o que vai fazer com o Emmett depois que aprender alguns feitiços...

Mamãe riu também. Deu um beijo em minha testa, e encostou a cabeça no ombro de papai.

-Princesa, você deveria dormir um pouco... deve estar exausta... – disse papai.

-Não... não quero perder nenhum momento, e além disso, não estou com sono.

-Você é igualzinha a sua mãe! – disse papai, beijando-a.

-Vou ficar muito tempo ser ver vocês... tenho que aproveitar... Terei muito tempo para dormir quando chegar lá.

-Ok... mas se você ficar com sono, durma... Nós estaremos aqui quando você acordar. – disse mamãe.

Voltei a olhar pela janela, e papai beijou mamãe de novo, só que dessa vez foi mais demorado.

Comecei a me lembrar da despedida... dos meus últimos momentos com a tia Alice, tia Rose, tio Jasper, tio Emmett, vovô e vovó, e comecei a rir.

-No que ela está pensando? – perguntou mamãe, baixinho, pensando que eu não ouviria.

-Na despedida... principalmente na vez de Alice... e na quantidade de roupas novas que ela comprou... – papai respondeu no mesmo tom baixo, e passou os braços em torno de mamãe; consegui ver tudo pelo reflexo da janela.

-Ela tem muita sorte em ter a família que tem. – mamãe disse, beijando o pescoço de papai. – Não sei se conseguiremos passar seis meses sem vê-la!

-Imagine Alice... sem comprar roupas para ela.

-A distância não é problema. – eu disse, me intrometendo na conversa. – Horácio disse que vocês podem me mandar coisas todo dia... disse que elas chegam por corujas!

-Ihh querida, você vai receber muitas corujas! – disse mamãe, rindo.

-É... acho que Hogwarts vai mandar uma carta para nós... proibindo-nos de mandar mais coisas... – disse papai.

-Não vão fazer isso! – eu disse, rindo.

-É... não se controlarmos Alice... – mamãe falou.

-Boa sorte com isso! – eu disse, e voltei a olhar pela janela.

-Princesa... vem cá... quero aproveitar os momentos com você! – mamãe disse, e estendeu os braços para mim.

Aconcheguei-me no colo dela, mamãe acariciou meu rosto, papai cantou uma cantiga de ninar bem baixinho, e em poucos segundos eu estava dormindo.

...

Abri os olhos devagar... mamãe e papai estavam olhando para mim, e estavam na mesma posição de quando eu fui dormir.

-Olá, querida... dormiu bem? – perguntou papai.

-Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

-Cinco horas. – respondeu mamãe.

-Alguma coisa interessante? – perguntei.

-Bom, o garoto que está sentado na nossa diagonal, que eu acho que tem uns doze anos, acha você muito bonita... - disse papai, contendo um riso.

-Ele pode achar isso o quanto quiser! Não vai tocar na minha princesa de jeito nenhum! – disse mamãe.

-Pode deixar, amor, não vou deixá-lo encostar num fio de cabelo dela... – disse papai, ainda contendo o riso, e beijou a ponta do nariz de mamãe.

Não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso.

-Vou sentir tanta falta desse sorriso! – exclamou mamãe.

-Querida... se você ainda estiver com sono, é melhor aproveitar... Chegaremos a Londres em mais ou menos uma hora. – observou papai.

-Acho que vou aproveitar o colo de vocês mais um pouco... Afinal, vou ficar sem ele durante muito tempo!

-À vontade! – ele disse, e abriu um leve sorriso.

Foi assim que fechei os olhos, que me toquei no tanto que sentiria falta deles... do tão pouco que faltava até que eles me deixassem no trem, até que eu começasse uma fase nova da minha vida.

Papai leu meus pensamentos, beijou minha testa, e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-Não se preocupe, querida... nós estaremos aqui toda vez que você precisar...

-Eu te amo, papai. – sussurrei, beijando sua bochecha.

-Eu também. – ele respondeu.

E eu caí no sono novamente. Durante meu sonho, só o que pude sentir foi mamãe, pegando delicadamente minha mão, e colocando-a em seu rosto, para poder ver no que eu estava sonhando.


	3. Do aeroporto à King's Cross

_Capítulo 3 – Do Aeroporto à King's Cross_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

-Nessie... acorda... chegamos... – disse mamãe, baixinho.

Abri meus olhos lentamente.

-Nós já chegamos? – perguntei, num sussurro.

-Já, princesa. – respondeu mamãe.

Assim que tudo ficou claro em minha cabeça, uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto.

-O que foi, filha? – perguntou mamãe, afagando meu rosto.

-Falta pouco tempo para eu ficar longe de vocês... – expliquei, meus olhos acumulando lágrimas.

-Nessie... não pense nisso... Você vai se divertir tanto que vai até esquecer-se de nós. – disse papai.

-Nunca. – disse.

-Ok... mas você se divertirá muito... – falou mamãe.

-E não se esqueça de treinar bastante os feitiços que você vai usar no Emmett... – papai sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Pode deixar. – sussurrei de volta.

Levantei-me, e, de mãos dadas com os dois, deixamos o avião.

Enquanto andávamos até o lugar onde pegaríamos as malas que tia Alice havia preparado para mim, nós fomos conversando.

-Nessie, quero que você escreva toda vez que puder... – disse mamãe.

-Já vamos começar com o ritual da despedida? – perguntei.

-Bom... não quero esquecer de nada... – explicou mamãe, rindo.

-Querida, acho que você não deve espalhar quem você é... conte somente para seus amigos mais próximos... não queremos que isso interfira no seu relacionamento com os outros estudantes...

-Seu pai tem razão... mas você pode contar para os professores se você tiver algum problema... eles poderão te ajudar.

-Ok.

Pegamos então as minhas malas, e pegamos um táxi.

-Para a estação King's Cross, por favor. – disse papai ao motorista.

No caminho, nós passamos por muitos lugares bonitos, meus olhos não desgrudaram da janela, só quando papai ou mamãe me chamavam.

A viagem foi tão legal... queria poder passar algum tempo por aqui.

-Não se preocupe... podemos passar uma parte das férias aqui, se você quiser. – disse papai, ao ler meus pensamentos.

-Quero!

-Então está decidido.

-Mamãe, olha aquela loja de roupas... que enorme! Tia Alice ia amar!!!

-Sua tia ia é comprar a loja toda...! – disse mamãe, rindo.

-Edward, olha ali. – disse mamãe, e eu, assim como papai, olhei para onde ela apontava.

Era um monumento, uma estátua, dedicada a alguém que também se chamava Edward, príncipe Edward, escrito pela princesa Scarlet, em 1898.

Era uma estátua de Edward e Scarlet, dançando, com trajes de festa daquela época; embaixo havia uma placa, escrito:

"_Edward, enquanto você estiver em minha vida, nada me faltará. Você é o maior presente que já tive; o sonho do qual não quero acordar. Quero que você saiba que hoje e em todo sempre, meu coração pertencerá a você. Eu te amo."_

Que lindo!

-Considere o mesmo para você! – disse mamãe, beijando papai.

O beijo demorou um pouco, e depois papai sussurrou no ouvido de mamãe:

-Eu te amo... muito... mais do que você pode imaginar... meu coração também sempre será seu. – e então papai beijou mamãe de novo.

Esperei eles terminarem.

-E eu também amo vocês! Mais do que minha própria vida... – disse, segurando o colar em forma de coração que eu havia ganhado deles no meu primeiro Natal.

-E nós também, princesa. – respondeu papai.

E eu, então, aconcheguei-me no meio dos dois, vendo pela janela as maravilhosas paisagens, desejando que esse momento não passasse jamais.

...

Mas ele passou... E de repente o táxi parou em frente à estação, papai pagou o motorista, nós pegamos as malas e fomos em direção à plataforma 9¾.

Tia Alice, tia Rose, eu e Horácio viemos ao Beco Diagonal semana passada, para comprar meu material... compramos tudo da lista... menos o animal... que, por motivos bem fáceis de se imaginar, foi excluído da lista.

-E aqui estamos nós... entre as plataformas 9 e 10... está pronta para atravessar a parede, Nessie? – sussurrou papai para que os outros trouxas não ouvissem.

-Estou!

E, como num passe de mágica (na verdade, foi uma mágica...) nós estávamos na estação 9¾... Eu pude ver várias crianças com quem eu passaria meu ano letivo, e como sempre, algumas delas olhavam para nós.

-Bagagem dos alunos do primeiro ano por aqui!!!!! – ouvi um cara extremamente alto gritar.

-Vamos, Nessie. – mamãe disse.

Despachamos minha bagagem, e continuamos as despedidas que haviam se iniciado desde quando deixamos Forks.

-Lembre-se de tudo o que eu te disse... não vou conseguir repetir tudo novamente. – disse mamãe.

-Pode deixar, não esqueci de nada!

-Eu te amo, princesa. – disse mamãe, me abraçando.

-Eu também! Amo você também, papai!

-Eu também, querida. – disse papai, juntando-se ao abraço.

Fui abraçada e beijada várias vezes, até que papai falou:

-É melhor você entrar.

-Ok.

-Vamos sentir muitas saudades! Escreva logo! - disse mamãe.

Acenei para eles e eles retribuíram, acompanhando-me com os olhos e com o coração enquanto eu entrava no trem.


	4. A Viagem de Trem

_Capítulo 4 – A Viagem de Trem_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, respira... isso... vamos escolher aonde você vai sentar..." pensei, enquanto caminhava pelo enorme trem. "Esse está cheio; aquele ali também..." Enquanto eu passava, muitas crianças ficavam olhando para mim, mas eu já estava acostumada com aquilo. "Hmm... esse ainda tem lugar, e eles parecem legais... vou ficar aqui."

-Com licença, posso me sentar aqui com vocês? Os outros vagões estão cheios... – perguntei.

-Claro. – respondeu um garoto.

-Obrigada.

Sentei-me silenciosamente; os cinco garotos olhando para mim de um jeito amigável.

-Oi, meu nome é Renesmee... Cullen. – apresentei-me.

-Oi, eu sou Lílian Potter. – respondeu uma das duas garotas. – E esses são meus irmãos Thiago e Alvo Severo. – ela disse, apontando para os dois garotos, um deles, Thiago, o que havia me respondido anteriormente.

-Olá. – ele disse.

Olhei, então, para as outras duas crianças que estavam no mesmo vagão, um garoto e uma garota.

-Ah... Meu nome é Hugo Weasley. – disse o garoto.

-E o meu é Rosa Weasley.

Olhei então pela janela, e vi meus pais, olhando em minha direção. Acenei para eles, que retribuíram com outro aceno e um sorriso.

Sabia que papai estaria lendo meus pensamentos, então mandei uma mensagem para ele. "Esses são Lílian, Alvo Severo e Thiago Potter, Hugo e Rosa Weasley. Eles parecem ser legais, não acha? Já estou com saudades! Amo muito vocês!"

Em resposta, papai assentiu e sorriu para mim. E depois falou o que eu tinha pensado para mamãe, que disse com os lábios para mim "Nós te amamos também. Já estamos morrendo de saudade!"

Eu sorri.

-Aqueles são seus pais? – perguntou Lílian.

-São. – respondi.

-Puxa... Eles são muito bonitos. – disse Rosa.

-Obrigada... eu acho... – eu disse, abrindo um sorriso.

-Você é de que lugar da Grã Bretanha? – perguntou Hugo.

-O que? Ah...eu moro... quer dizer... morava... minha família mora em Forks.

-Forks? – perguntou Hugo.

-Estado de Washington, Estados Unidos... Hugo... – respondeu Lílian, rindo.

-Ah... - disse Hugo.

-Nossa, é bem longe daqui... – disse Rosa.

-É... foram umas onze horas de avião até Londres...

-Lá tem alguma vila de bruxos? – perguntou Thiago.

-Ah... não. Na verdade, eu só descobri que era uma bruxa mês passado... Minha família é... trouxa. – ri quando falei a última palavra. Para mim, minha família era muito mágica... mas, meus novos amigos não sabiam disso.

-O que foi? – perguntou Rosa, quando viu que eu ria.

-Nada... uma coisa de família.

-Ok. – ela disse.

O grande relógio da estação bateu. Eram onze horas em ponto. O trem começou a se locomover.

Acenei para papai e mamãe novamente; o trem foi indo cada vez mais rápido; até que eles ficaram longe demais para eu enxergá-los.

-Como é Forks? – perguntou Thiago.

-Chuvosa e nublada a maior parte do ano... e fria.

-Não é uma cidade muito grande... Eu sempre vou à cidades próximas fazer compras e essas coisas. Aqui, vou mostrar uma foto de minha família. – eu disse, abrindo minha bolsa para pegar uma das milhares de fotos que eu trazia comigo. – Esse é meu avô Carlisle, essa minha avó Esme, minha tia Rosalie, meu tio Emmett, minha tia Alice, meu tio Jasper, meu pai Edward, minha mãe Bella, e eu.

-Sua família toda é muito bonita! – disse Lílian. – Seus avós parecem ser tão jovens...

-É... Eles realmente parecem ser... – eu disse, pensando que vovô tinha mais de trezentos anos e vovó mais de cem.

-Cadê o seu animal? – perguntou Hugo.

-Ah... – só aí percebi que todos eles tinham um animal... Lílian tinha uma coruja, assim como Thiago e Alvo, Hugo tinha um rato e Rosa tinha um gato - Ele foi... excluído da minha lista...

-Excluído? – perguntou Thiago.

-É... é um... problema... uma... questão familiar... Eles abriram uma exceção para mim...

-Hmmm... entendo... Eu acho. – disse Hugo.

-Vocês vão para qual ano? – eu perguntei.

-Thiago vai para o terceiro ano; Alvo e eu vamos para o segundo; e Lílian e Hugo para o primeiro.

-Eu também vou para o primeiro.

-Ótimo... Poderemos ficar bastante tempo juntas! – disse Lílian, realmente parecendo animada.

Enquanto conversávamos, um garoto passou por nós, ele era loiro, um loiro bem claro.

Ele acenou, meus amigos retribuíram e ele partiu.

-Quem é ele? – perguntei.

-Escórpio. – respondeu Alvo.

Que nome estranho! Mas... bom... Renesmee também não é muito comum... então...

-Eu não gosto dele. – disse Rosa.

-Nossos pais estudaram juntos, - explicou Thiago – e bom, o pai dele não era uma pessoa muito agradável naquela época...

-Ele era horrível! – exclamou Rosa.

-Mas o pai dele agora é mais... amigável... – disse Alvo – E ele não é ruim... é simpático conosco... e até é meu amigo... O problema é que ele e Rosa têm uma pequena... rivalidade... se é que me entende...

-Entendo... – eu disse. – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro. – respondeu Lílian.

- É mais uma... explicação... Você disse "nossos pais estudaram juntos"... Eles eram amigos?

-Mais do que isso, na verdade – explicou Lílian – os pais de Hugo e Rosa e o nosso pai eram melhores amigos... e nossa mãe é irmã do pai deles... ela era um ano mais nova... quer ver uma foto? - perguntou Lílian.

-Aham.

-Ok... – disse ela, pegando na bolsa duas fotos e me mostrando. – Esses eram nossos pais quando estudavam em Hogwarts... E essa é uma foto mais recente... aqui estão os nossos tios, avós, primos...

-Calma aí...! As fotos mechem?!?!?!

-É... – disse Rosa, rindo do meu espanto...

-Vou levar um tempo até me acostumar com tudo isso... – eu disse, rindo.

-Nós te ajudamos. – disse Lílian.

Conversamos durante bastante tempo, até que um carrinho de doces passou.

-Vão querer alguma coisa, crianças? – perguntou a vendedora.

-Eu quero um sapo de chocolate e uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, por favor. – disse Alvo.

-Duas varinhas de alcaçuz e uma tortinha de abóbora. – disse Rosa.

-Dois sapos de chocolate, duas balas de goma e uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. – pediu Lílian.

-Duas caixas de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. – disse Thiago.

-Um bolo de caldeirão, uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e duas varinhas de alcaçuz. - respondeu Hugo.

A vendedora entregou o que cada um havia pedido, e se virou para mim.

-E você, querida?

-Eu não vou querer nada, obrigada. – eu disse, mesmo com toda a minha curiosidade em experimentar esses doces estranhos.

-Então está bem. Boa viagem, garotos. – ela disse isso e saiu.

-Como você não quer nada?? – perguntou Hugo.

-É verdade... esses doces são a primeira experiência de qualquer bruxo! – disse Thiago rindo.

-Eu adoraria experimentar... mas... eu... sou... hmmm... alérgica... a maioria dos doces comuns... não sei se será diferente com esses aí... – eu inventei.

-Ah... – disse Lílian.

-Explicaram-me que em Hogwarts há quatro casas... A qual delas vocês pertencem? – perguntei.

-Grifinória. – disseram Thiago, Alvo e Rosa, como num coro.

-Nossos pais pertenceram a Grifinória também... – explicou Lílian.

-Qual é a pior casa? – perguntei.

-Não existe a pior... cada casa é... diferente. – disse Alvo.

-E como ele escolhe para que casa nós vamos?

-Não tenho certeza... acho que pela nossa família e nossa personalidade... uma mistura dessas duas coisas... – explicou Thiago.

-Mas é meio difícil de dizer que a pessoa vai para lá só pelas suas características, não? Quero dizer... você pode ter características de ambas as casas... – falei.

-Sim, – disse Thiago – é por isso que ninguém sabe ao certo como é a escolha.

-E vocês acham que vão para a Grifinória também? – perguntei para Lílian e Hugo.

-Acho que sim. – disse Lílian.

-Eu espero que sim. – falou Hugo.

-Mas as pessoas de casas diferentes não podem se encontrar?

-Poder, podem... Mas é mais difícil... – disse Rosa.

-Cada casa tem um salão comunal, e nós geralmente ficamos lá quando não temos aula nem nada... e cada aluno só pode entrar no salão da sua casa... – disse Thiago.

-E tem os jogos de quadribol... é uma casa contra a outra... – disse Alvo.

-Quadribol? – perguntei.

-É... é tipo um... você vai ver o que é... – disse Hugo.

-Hmmm...

-Tudo é competição entre as casas... – disse Lílian.

A viagem inteira nós fomos conversando.

Mas além da conversa, muitos outros pensamentos ocupavam minha mente... gostaria de saber até que distância papai conseguia ler minha mente, se tia Alice ainda conseguia prever meu futuro... e qual casa seria a minha.

Mas o que predominava em meus pensamentos era a saudade que eu já sentia de casa.

...

O trem, então, parou. Chegamos.

-Renesmee... – começou Lílian.

-Ah, pode me chamar de Nessie... Toda minha família me chama assim.

-Ok. – disse ela com um sorriso. – Você, Hugo e eu iremos por um caminho diferente do resto. Os alunos do primeiro ano vão de barco.

-Ah, tá... – respondi, ficando de pé.

-Nos vemos no jantar! – disse Rosa.

-Ok! – eu disse.

Ao sair do trem, nós fomos junto dos outros alunos até o lugar onde estavam os barcos.

Nós entramos em um deles, assim como os outros alunos, e todos partiram ao mesmo tempo.

Cada barco tinha uma vela. Que lindo!

-Quem não é do primeiro ano vai de que? – perguntei.

-Carruagens puxadas por Testrálios. – disse Lílian.

-Testrálios? – perguntei.

-É, – disse Hugo – tipo que um cavalo alado, que tem o corpo esquelético e feições draconianas.

-É o que dizem pelo menos... nós nunca vimos um.

-Nunca? Nem em fotos? – indaguei.

-Não... eles só são enxergados por quem já viu a morte... – explicou Hugo.

-E quem não viu a morte?

-Não enxerga nada... eles ficam... invisíveis. - disse Lílian.

Será que o fato de eu ser meio-vampiro e com viver com vampiros significa que eu já vi a morte? Ou talvez os Volturi terem matado Irina na minha frente? Bom, acho que isso eu só vou saber ano que vem...

-Chegamos! – ouvi aquele mesmo cara extremamente alto da estação gritar. – Sejam bem-vindos a Hogwarts!

-Quem é ele? – perguntei, enquanto nós saíamos do barco.

-Hagrid. – respondeu Lílian – ele é o professor de "Trato das Criaturas Mágicas"... É uma matéria opcional que nós temos mais adiante...

-Sabe, nesse ano nós não temos nenhuma matéria opcional... – disse Hugo.

-Hmmm...

Eu já havia escolhido que matérias opcionais eu faria enquanto estudasse em Hogwarts... Adivinhação – por causa da tia Alice - e Estudo dos Trouxas, que seria uma matéria bem fácil para mim, e também interessante ver as explicações de bruxos sobre coisas normais...

-Por aqui crianças! – gritou Hagrid.

-Vem, Nessie, vamos te apresentar a Hagrid! – disse Lílian, me puxando.

-Ok. – eu disse, seguindo-a.

-Oi, Hagrid! – disse Hugo.

-Oi! Lílian, Hugo, é um prazer ver vocês! Como estão seus pais?

-Muito bem... – disse Hugo.

-Hagrid, essa é nossa nova amiga Renesmee Cullen... – disse Lílian.

-Ah, sim... Cullen... estávamos esperando por você! – disse Hagrid; entendi o que ele quis dizer, ele sabia o que eu era. – Bem vinda a Hogwarts!

-Obrigada.

-Vão indo... Vejo vocês mais tarde. – disse Hagrid.

-O que ele quis dizer com 'estávamos esperando por você'? – perguntou Hugo, enquanto andávamos.

-Não sei... – menti.

Eu contaria a eles em breve... e aí eu poderia parar de inventar mentiras e desculpas.

-Essa é Hogwarts! - disse Lílian, muito animada.

-Uau! Nós vamos nos divertir muito!- eu disse.

-Com certeza! - disse Hugo.

E eu fui, junto com meus novos amigos, em direção ao grande castelo, em direção as novidades que me aguardavam.


	5. O Primeiro Jantar

_Capítulo 5 – O Primeiro Jantar_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

-Por aqui, crianças. – gritou uma mulher, assim que nós entramos no castelo.

-Quem é ela?

-Essa é a professora Schutel, ela dá aula de transfiguração. – disse Lílian. – Thiago e Alvo me contaram sobre ela.

Nós fomos pelo lugar que ela estava indicando, e chegamos a um grande refeitório, onde havia quatro mesas compridas, e em uma delas, Thiago, Rosa e Alvo sentados.

-Essas são as mesas das casas. – explicou Hugo – Essa é a da Grifinória, essa a da Lufa-Lufa, aquela a da Corvinal e aquela ali da Sonserina.

-Daqui a pouco nós seremos chamados um por um... para o chapéu seletor escolher as nossas casas. – disse Hugo.

Localizei o chapéu seletor em cima de outra mesa comprida, onde se encontravam os professores, deduzi. Avistei Horácio, a professora Schutel, Hagrid e outros professores.

-Aquele ali, sentado bem no centro daquela mesa é o diretor, Louis Hartford. – disse Lílian.

O diretor se levantou, e todos ficaram em silêncio.

-Bem vindos, a mais um ano em Hogwarts! Os alunos do primeiro ano serão chamados um por um, por ordem alfabética, e sentarão nesse banco para serem designados as suas respectivas casas. Gostaria de lembrar que ambas as casas são igualmente boas. Sem mais demoras, professora Toffler, pode começar.

E assim a professora foi chamando. Assim que o chapéu foi posto na cabeça do primeiro aluno que foi chamado, ele ganhou vida e começou a falar. Foi muito engraçado...

Eu sabia que, por ser em ordem alfabética, ainda faltava muito tempo para eu ser chamada.

Adam Hund, Alicia Bauer, Andrew Zagury, Ava Brown,...

Até que a Sra. Toffler chamou:

-Hugo Weasley!

-Boa sorte. – sussurrei para ele.

O chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça; ele falou um pouco, e então disse:

-Grifinória!

Hugo suspirou de alívio, e foi se sentar junto da irmã e dos primos, que o receberam com uma breve comemoração.

Mais nomes foram sendo chamados.

-Lílian Potter! – chamou Sra. Toffler.

-Boa sorte! – sussurrei também.

-Obrigada! – ela sussurrou de volta.

Com Lílian, a conversa do chapéu foi breve.

-Lílian Potter, filha de Harry Potter... o bruxo que salvou o mundo dos bruxos… Com certeza, Grifinória!

Lílian andou em direção a mesa, para se sentar junto de Thiago, Alvo, Rosa e Hugo. De lá, ela acenou para mim, e eu acenei de volta.

Estava ficando nervosa. Queria ficar na Grifinória junto com eles...

Enquanto minha vez não chegava, outros pensamentos ocupavam minha mente. Será que o chapéu sabe que eu sou um vampiro? Se ele souber, será que ele anunciará isso a todos? Ah... como eu queria que o tio Jasper estivesse aqui para me acalmar...

-Renesmee Cullen! – a professora Toffler gritou.

Fui andando até o banco, sentei-me e a professora botou o chapéu em minha cabeça.

-Ah sim... Renesmee... estávamos esperando por você! – disse o chapéu – A aluna com o futuro mais imprevisível de todos... com certeza se daria muito bem na Sonserina... mas... acho que Corvinal teria muito orgulho em ter uma aluna tão especial... certamente Corvinal é o seu lugar... – então é isso? Eu vou ser da Corvinal? – por outro lado... creio que sua personalidade é da Lufa-Lufa... – ok, agora eu estou confusa... – Grifinória poderia ajudar muito você... todos que com você ficarem precisarão de muita coragem... hmmm... que dilema... acho que... pelo bem de toda Hogwarts... Grifinória!!!

O chapéu foi retirado de minha cabeça e eu fui em direção a mesa de minha casa... Nossa, eu ficaria junto de meus amigos! Ai não... toda essa conversa... eles vão perguntar o por que... é melhor eu começar a pensar em um plano.

-Parabéns!!! – disse Rosa, enquanto eu me sentava.

-Obrigada! Nem acredito que vou poder ficar com vocês!

-Aquele discurso do chapéu me deixou confuso! – disse Thiago – Foi o mais confuso que ele já deu...

-É verdade... não é normal que ele fique falando durante tanto tempo... nem que ele diga que você se encaixaria perfeitamente nas quatro casas... – disse Alvo.

-Que estranho... – disse Lílian.

-O que? – Rosa perguntou.

-Quando nós chegamos, Hugo e eu fomos apresentá-la a Hagrid, e ele disse a mesma coisa 'estávamos esperando por você'... – ela explicou.

-É verdade... – disse Hugo.

-Você tem idéia de por que eles falaram essas coisas para você? – perguntou Alvo.

-Não... – eu menti, de novo. Não podia contar para eles a verdade... não ainda.

Quando a professora acabou de chamar todos os alunos, o diretor ficou de pé outra vez.

-Agora que todos já estão em suas casas, gostaria de explicar aos alunos novos como elas funcionam: seus acertos, seja por respostas corretas nas aulas, seja por bons atos, rendem pontos para sua casa. Já seus erros, nas aulas ou transgressões às regras fazem com que sua casa perca pontos. No fim do ano a casa com mais pontos ganha a Taça das Casas. Todos nós, professores, gostaríamos de desejar a vocês um excelente ano letivo, e pedir-lhes que façam as escolhas certas. Ao jantar!

Após dizer essa última frase, o diretor bater as mãos duas vezes, e um banquete surgiu nas mesas compridas. Todos começaram a se servir. O que eu faria agora? Não era muito fã da comida humana... Deveria pegar um pouco de comida e comer mesmo assim? Inventar outra desculpa?

-Você não vai se servir? – perguntou Lílian.

-Não... não estou com fome... – respondi, foi a melhor coisa que me veio à cabeça, e assim que disse isso senti que teria que caçar em breve.

-Ok.

Todos comeram, enquanto eu só observava... e sentia que estava sendo observada. Olhei para a mesa dos professores, e vi que o diretor e os professores falavam sobre mim, e me olhavam.

Quando o diretor percebeu que eu olhava, perguntou, num sussurro:

-Está tudo bem?

Assenti com a cabeça.

-Depois falarei com você em particular.

Assenti novamente, e me voltei para meus amigos.

-As aulas começam amanhã? – perguntei.

-Sim, quando chegarmos em nossos quartos haverá um horário para cada aluno. – respondeu Lílian.

-Ok.

O resto do jantar foi normal; fiz algumas perguntas, eles responderam, os professores continuaram falando sobre mim, e só.

Depois que o jantar havia terminado, o diretor falou:

-Os alunos novos seguirão os monitores de suas casas até a sala comunal. Boa noite a todos, e até amanhã!

-Aquele é o monitor da Grifinória, Robert Routledge. – disse Alvo, apontando para um cara que estava em pé, em frente a nossa mesa.

-Vamos! – chamou Lílian.

E mais uma vez eu a segui, assim como Hugo, e fomos em direção ao nosso salão comunal.

-E nossas malas? - perguntei.

-Já estarão lá quando nós chegarmos. - disse Hugo.

-Ok. - falei.

Seguindo Robert, nós passamos por umas escadas muito estranhas... elas mexiam! E os quadros mexiam também! Hmmm... interessante... Acho que tia Rose gostaria de ter um desses... ela gosta tanto de olhar para si mesma...

Até que nós paramos em frente a um quadro, de uma mulher gorda, e depois que o monitor disse uma senha, ele abriu, como uma porta, dando acesso a um salão muito legal.

Agora eu entendi porque é difícil que pessoas de casas diferentes se encontrem com freqüência... tudo era mantido em segredo por cada casa... tudo era competição entre casas!

-Como vocês notaram, - disse Robert, depois que todos já haviam entrado e a porta já havia sido fechada - para entrarem no salão e, conseqüentemente nos quartos, vocês precisam de uma senha. A senha muda de tempos em tempos, caso alguém descubra ou por precaução, e vocês serão avisados se isso acontecer. A senha é "pálido como mármore". Não esqueçam, nem contem para ninguém que não seja da sua casa.

"Pálido como mármore"?? Isso é alguma indireta??

Olhei rapidamente para meus braços, e depois olhei para Robert novamente.

-Para a esquerda estão os quartos masculinos, e para a direita os femininos. Vocês foram aleatoriamente divididos em quartos de cinco pessoas. A lista dos quartos está pregada naquele quadro, - ele apontou - e ali estarão os avisos, quando houver algum. Suas malas já estão em seus quartos, ao lado de suas camas previamente selecionadas, e igualmente confortáveis. Em cima de cada cama há um horário. Boa noite.

-Vamos ver em que quarto nós ficamos! - disse Lílian, me puxando de novo.

Todo mundo estava vendo a lista, - ou tentando ver - e nós tivemos que nós esforçar para enxergá-lo.

-Vamos ver... Lílian Potter... - disse Lílian, passando o dedo pela lista em ordem alfabética. - Achei! Quarto 2! E você?

-Deixa-me ver... Renesmee... Cullen... - fui passando o dedo pela lista do mesmo modo que Lílian - aqui... hmm... Quarto número... - por favor, por favor, por favor, 2!! - 2!!!!

-Isso!!!! - comemorou Lílian.

É impressão minha ou eu estou com muita sorte? Ou será que eles fizeram de propósito???

-Vem... vamos conhecer nosso quarto!!! - chamou Lílian.

-Estou indo!

-Quarto 2, esse aqui! - disse Lílian, abrindo a porta - Que máximo!

-É, é bem legal mesmo!

O quarto era realmente grande, com cinco camas aparentemente muito confortáveis.

Andei um pouco pelo quarto e me aproximei de uma das camas.

-Essa aqui é a minha. - eu disse, e olhei para a minha mala exageradamente preparada pela tia Alice.

-E essa é a minha! - disse Lílian, apontando para outra cama, onde sua coruja estava ao lado. - Ah, esqueci de apresentar... essa é a minha coruja... Wulfric...

-Ah... que nome legal! - agora fiquei com uma dúvida - Os animais ficam com a gente, no quarto?

-A maior parte do tempo... quando não estão levando nem trazendo correspondência... ou sendo usados nas aulas...

Vou ter que tomar muito cuidado com Wulfric... e com os animais das outras três meninas... Afinal, quem são elas?

Nós começamos a arrumar nossas coisas e eu dei uma olhada no horário. Pouco tempo depois, uma garota parou na porta do quarto.

-Hmmm... Oi... eu sou Phoebe... Phoebe Tamblyn... sua companheira de quarto...

-Ah, oi... meu nome é Lílian Potter... e essa é a Renesmee Cullen...

-Oi. - eu disse.

-Você sabe quem são as outras garotas que vão ficar com a gente? - Lílian perguntou, enquanto Phoebe ia até sua cama; ela tinha um gato.

-Eu olhei na lista... Georgina Kardec e Olivia Lancellin...

-Você as conhece? - perguntei.

-Não... - disse Phoebe, já sentada na cama com o gato no colo.

-Qual o nome do seu gato? - perguntou Lílian.

-Yue, quer dizer lua, em chinês.

-Que fofo!

-Obrigada... e a sua coruja?

-Wulfric.

-Hmmm... e o seu animal? - ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

-Ah... eu não tenho... uma questão familiar...

-Eles abriram uma exceção para ela... - disse Lílian.

-Ah... entendi...

Peguei uma das fotos que eu havia trazido, botei-a no porta-retrato e coloquei-a em cima da mesinha ao lado de minha cama.

Depois, mais duas garotas chegaram, Georgina e Olivia, deduzi.

-Oi! Eu sou Olivia.

-E eu Georgina.

-Oi, meu nome é Lílian.

-O meu, Phoebe.

-Renesmee. - eu disse.

Elas foram até suas camas, e começaram a arrumar as coisas. Georgina tinha um gato também, Olivia tinha uma... cobra???

-Hmmm... Qual o nome dos seus bichos? - Lílian perguntou.

-Kirit. - disse Georgina.

-Esse é o Beagan... Não se preocupem... Ele não é venenoso... - disse Olivia.

-Ok... - disse Phoebe, quase rindo.

Nós acabamos de arrumar nossas coisas, fomos juntas ao banheiro escovar os dentes e voltamos.

Conversamos durante bastante tempo, mais de uma hora. Tenho que admitir que eu me diverti muito... Depois fomos dormir, afinal, muita coisa esperava por nós amanhã...


	6. O Início do Ano Letivo

_Capítulo 6 – O Início do Ano Letivo_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

Um barulho surgiu de repente... não conseguia identificar de onde ele vinha... Mas que barulho ir-ri-tan-te!!! Ele foi ficando cada vez mais alto... a minha visão foi ficando cada vez mais embaçada... Quando, do nada, tudo desapareceu... menos o tal barulho... que era a única coisa que eu queria que sumisse!

-Mas que barulho CHATO!!! – gritei, enquanto me sentava.

Só depois percebi que eu estava sentada na minha cama, que o tal barulho era o despertador mágico e que todo mundo estava olhando para mim, como se eu fosse um monstro. Ah, espera aí... tecnicamente, eu sou... mas, não vem ao caso.

-Ah... foi mal, gente! Não estou acostumada com esse barulho...

-Tudo bem... – disse Lílian, sentando na cama, igual a mim.

-Com o barulho do despertador? – perguntou Georgina.

-Não... com o barulho desse despertador... apesar de que eu não sou muito fã de despertador nenhum... Quando eu era menor, ficava com tanta raiva que eu joguei o travesseiro nos treze primeiros...

As quatro riram.

-Aí, mamãe e papai resolveram que eles é que iriam me acordar de manhã... para não haver mais estragos. – eu contei. – Já que, bom... o despertador, depois que o travesseiro batia nele, sempre quebrava alguma coisa... Eu quebrei, ao todo... hmmm... três vez a porta, em todas as vezes ela quebrou; sete vezes a janela; uma vez a estante, que desprendeu parcialmente da parede; uma vez a porta do meu closet, minha tia quase me matou... há suspeitas de que ela ame aquele closet mais do que qualquer coisa; e uma vez eu acertei só a parede...

Elas riram ainda mais.

-E o mais estranho... nós nunca achamos os restos dos despertadores que atingiram a janela...

-Como? – perguntou Phoebe, rindo.

-Não sei... – eu disse.

Na verdade, eu sabia... Eu havia jogado eles com tanta força que eles... foram parar em algum lugar muito longe dali...

-Você vai ter que se acostumar... – disse Olívia, rindo.

-É, eu sei... até porque não sei onde esse despertador fica para eu jogar o travesseiro nele... – eu disse.

Elas riram mais.

-O que nós fazemos agora? –eu perguntei.

-Devemos nos arrumar para o café da manhã... – disse Lílian.

-Hmmm... eu... ahn... não estou com fome... – inventei.

-Como??? Não te vi comendo desde... calma... eu nunca te vi comendo! – disse Lílian.

-É que eu... eu tenho... é um... problema de família... eu consigo ficar um tempo sem comer... não sinto fome... – e de, algum jeito, isso era verdade.

-Hmmm... nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso... – disse Phoebe.

-É... uma coisa muito rara... – eu disse – Coisa rara de trouxas... – completei.

-É... não tinha como nós sabermos... – disse Lílian.

-Vocês sabem onde fica a sala do Hartford? – perguntei.

-No segundo andar... à direita da estátua da fênix... tem uma escada em forma de espiral, é só subir. – disse Lílian.

-Como você sabe tudo isso se nós só chegamos ontem? – perguntou Georgina.

-Tenho dois irmãos e uma prima mais velha estudando aqui... e meus pais me contam muitas histórias sobre Hogwarts...

-Ah... – disse Georgina.

-Então... vamos nos arrumar? – perguntou Phoebe.

-Sim! – disse Olivia.

Todas nós colocamos os uniformes; eles cabiam perfeitamente em nós...

-Então já podemos ir ao refeitório? – perguntou Lílian.

-Ah... eu... encontro vocês lá... preciso mandar uma coisa para casa antes... Por falar nisso... onde fica o correio?

-Bom... você deixa as cartas no primeiro andar... com a Senhora Keemo... – disse Lílian,

-Então, nós vemos lá na mesa! – disse Olivia.

-Tchau, Renesmee! – disse Georgina.

-Ah, pode me chamar de Nessie... – eu disse.

-Ok, Nessie! – disse Georgina, abrindo um sorriso.

-Tchau! – eu disse.

E elas partiram.

Peguei minha bolsa, onde estava o horário e parti para minha expedição a procura da sala do diretor.

Saí apressada da sala comunal... não podia demorar muito tempo, se não elas desconfiariam.

"Estátua de fênix, estátua de fênix... mas, o que é uma fênix?"

Ah... que ótimo! Vou ter que perguntar a alguém!

Felizmente, avistei Rosa no corredor, com algumas amigas.

-Rosa! – eu disse.

-Oi, Nessie! O que foi?

-É que... eu conversei com a Lílian... e ela falou sobre uma tal de 'fênix'... Você pode me dizer o que é uma fênix?

-Claro... é... tipo um pássaro gigante... Quer mais detalhes?

-Não, está bom assim. Obrigada.

-De nada... Você está indo para o refeitório?

-Não... não estou com fome... vou mandar uma carta para casa... mas vou para lá quando acabar...

-Ok... vejo você depois!

Agora está mais fácil... "Estátua de um pássaro gigante... estátua de um pássaro gigante..."

Achei!!!

E lá estava... a escada em forma de espiral... assim como Lílian havia dito.

Subi a escada rapidamente, e encontrei o diretor sentado em uma poltrona, lendo um livro.

-Bom dia, diretor! – eu disse.

-Ah... Renesmee... bom dia! Esperava vê-la de manhã...

-Bom... imaginei que deveria vir vê-lo... já que ontem no jantar o senhor disse...

-Sim... pensou certo... – ele me interrompeu.

-E... bom... do que falaremos, exatamente?

-Antes de qualquer coisa, sente-se... – ele disse, apontando para uma poltrona em frente à dele.

-Obrigada. – eu disse, sentando-me.

-Então, me diga, está gostando de Hogwarts?

-Sim... muito... Tudo aqui é tão diferente... Tão... mágico...!

-E suas companheiras de quarto, são legais?

-Muito... Já conhecia Lílian, do trem... nós já somos muito amigas... Também são meus amigos Thiago, Rosa, Alvo, e Hugo... todos são muito legais.

-Sim... são mesmo... sabe.. os pais deles são muito reconhecidos e respeitados por todo o mundo mágico... Gostaria que eu lhe contasse a história?

-Claro, eu adoraria.

Hartford me contou toda a história de Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina... e de seus outros amigos e familiares também. Contou sobre Alvo Dumbledore, Severo Snape, e até sobre Draco Malfoy.

-Uau... – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

-Sim...

-Ahmmm... senhor? Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro, Renesmee... Quantas quiser.

-Bom... eu gostaria de saber se... foi meramente coincidência que eu e Lílian ficamos no mesmo quarto... ou se...

-Se eu tive alguma coisa a ver com isso?

-Sim.

-Bom... eu queria muito que você ficasse próxima de Lílian, e de Thiago, Alvo, Rosa e Hugo. Então, pedi que colocassem você no mesmo quarto que ela.

-Posso perguntar por que?

-Veja bem, Renesmee... Você, sem dúvida, é uma criança fantástica... mais do que qualquer uma que estuda aqui... Você entende... por causa do que você é...

-Sim.

-E... todos da família Potter e Weasley são muito corajosos e leais... Você pôde ver pela história que lhe contei...

-Sim.

-Tinha certeza que não se intrometeriam em sua vida, mais do que você contasse, e não fariam questão de saber coisas que você não quisesse contar. Sabia, desde o início, que eles não abandonariam você, se descobrissem... e ficariam do seu lado, ajudando você. O que quero dizer é...

-Se, algum dia, eu precisar contar a eles sobre o que eu sou, se eu precisar de alguma ajuda, eles serão os que eu certamente poderei contar com. – completei.

-Sim, exatamente. – disse ele, com um sorriso. – E foi muita sorte você ter conhecido todos eles logo no trem... e ter se dado bem com todos.

-O senhor acha que eu precisarei contar a eles? Digo, que alguma coisa acontecerá para eu precisar contar?

-Não posso lhe dar uma resposta... o futuro é totalmente imprevisível...

"Não para tia Alice" pensei.

-E o senhor acharia ruim que eu contasse a eles?

-Mesmo que nada esteja acontecendo?

Assenti com a cabeça.

-Sabe... eu tenho que inventar desculpas para tanta coisa... – expliquei.

-Eu entendo... Mas acho que você deve continuar mantendo segredo... só conte se você não conseguir mais esconder.

-Posso fazer isso.

-Ótimo.

-Bom, quando Horácio foi lá em casa, falou que eu teria permissão para... ca... alimentar-me...

-Sim...

-E como será isso?

-Olha... eu pensei bastante sobre isso... e... eu darei a você uma espécie de passe, onde eu autorizarei que você saia de Hogwarts para se alimentar...

-Ok.

-Porém, tenho outra idéia, além dessa.

-Qual?

-Você já ouviu falar em Hogsmeade?

-Não...

-É uma vila mágica... cheia de lojas mágicas... e, em uma delas, Dedosdemel, há uns... pirulitos sabor sangue.. destinados diretamente aos vampiros... eles são os únicos que compram.

-Os bruxos sabem da existência dos vampiros?

-Sabem.. mas não do seu tipo... os vampiros que conhecem são os tradicionais... e há muito poucos espalhados por nosso mundo...

-Entendo... mas continue...

-Bem... eu estava pensando se esses pirulitos satisfariam sua sede... para... hmmm... controlá-la... o que possibilitaria que você saísse de Hogwarts apenas quando fosse realmente necessário...

-É uma ótima idéia...

-O problema é que não sei se eles fariam isso... ou se são somente doces... que tem o mesmo efeito dos doces para nós...

-Entendo...

-Mas... não provei essa teoria... e estava pensando... Você está com sede agora?

-Estou... não com muita sede, mas estou..

-Gostaria de tentar?

-Com certeza.

-Ok.

O diretor então se levantou, foi até sua escrivaninha, e pegou um pirulito, vermelho, com a parte de doce um pouco maior que uma bola de pingue-pongue.

-Aqui. – disse ele, entregando-me o pirulito. – Prove... coma ele todo e me diga se funciona.

-Está bem.

Peguei o pirulito da mão dele e comecei a comê-lo.

Hartford ficou me olhando, esperando ansiosamente se funcionaria.

O pirulito tinha realmente gosto de sangue... e acabava com minha sede...

Até que o pirulito acabou.

-E então? – ele perguntou.

-Sinto-me como se tivesse acabado de caçar.

-Excelente! Acho que, com isso, você poderá sair de Hogwarts menos vezes...

-Sim... acho que dá para ser assim.

-Ah... mas se houver necessidade você poderá sair sempre.

-Ok.

-Então vamos fazer seu passe.

-Claro.

Ele se levantou e foi até sua mesa, sentando-se em uma grande cadeira estofada, e eu o segui, parando em frente à mesa.

Enquanto ele escrevia, eu olhei em volta; sua sala tinha tantas coisas diferentes...

-Aqui está. – disse ele, e me entregou um papel com a autorização.

-Obrigada. E os pirulitos, você tem mais?

-Ah... ainda não... mas, vou comprá-los hoje... passe na minha sala depois das aulas, que eu lhe entregarei.

-Ok.

Eu continuei olhando em volta, até que meus olhos pararam em uma coisa vermelha.

-Senhor Hartford, aquilo ali é uma fênix?

-Ah... sim...

-Nossa! É tão bonita.

-É a Fawkes. Era de Dumbledore.

-O ex-diretor? Da história que o senhor me contou?

-Sim.

Olhei então para um relógio antigo, que estava na parede.

-Nossa! Olha a hora! A primeira aula começou há quinze minutos. É melhor eu ir.

-Sim, e, aqui, leve isso para o professor Praagh, explicará o porquê do atraso.

-Ok. Hmmm... diretor?

-Fale.

-Todos os professores sabem que eu sou um vampiro?

-Sim.

-Ah... ok.

-Volte depois das aulas, para pegar os pirulitos.

-Está bem. Tchau!

-Tchau, Renesmee!

"Agora, tenho que ir até a sala do Praagh... hmmm... onde é?" Peguei o horário e vi. "Sala 6D, na torre norte."

...

Quando cheguei na sala, localizei Lílian, guardando um lugar, provavelmente para mim, e Hugo, sentado do lado de um outro garoto.

-Ahn... com licença.

-Sim, - disse o professor. – quem é você?

-Renesmee Cullen. Aqui. – entreguei-lhe o bilhete.

-Ah.. sim... – disse ele, quando terminou de ler o bilhete. – Sente-se.

-Obrigada.

-Estamos na página 15.

-Ok, obrigada.

Sentei-me e abri o livro.

-Onde você estava? – sussurrou Lílian, enquanto o professor falava.

-Resolvendo um... problema.

-Mandou a carta?

-O que? Ah... a carta... sim...

Prestei muita atenção na aula, não queria começar mal o ano.

A aula acabou vinte minutos depois, e o professor passou um dever de casa – ler da pagina 20 a pagina 35 –, e todos os alunos saíram.

-Por que você chegou atrasada? – perguntou Hugo, enquanto nós caminhávamos.

-Eu... tive que resolver uma coisa.

-Hmmm...

-Nossa, sua boca está um pouco vermelha. – disse Lílian.

-É... eu... comi uma... bala...

-Mas você disse que era alérgica. – disse Hugo.

-E sou... mas não a essa bala.

-Posso experimentar? – perguntou Lílian.

-Elas acabaram... vou receber mais hoje à noite. Mas vai por mim... você não vai gostar.

-Vai receber? – perguntou Lílian.

-Sim...meus pais vão mandar para mim.

-Ah...

-Qual aula nós temos agora? – perguntei, mudando de assunto.

-Transfiguração, com a professora Schutel. – disse Lílian. Será que ela já tinha decorado o horário?

-E onde é? – perguntei.

-Sala 8K, no terceiro andar. – ela respondeu.

-Então vamos. – Hugo disse.

No caminho, nós continuamos conversando.

-Foi uma mudança... – disse Lílian.

-O que? – perguntei.

-Até ano passado, nós só tínhamos aula de "História da Magia" a partir do segundo ano... agora eles mudaram. – disse Lílian.

-Ah... mas é bem legal! – eu disse.

-É essa sala aqui. – avisou Hugo.

-Bom dia, professora Schutel. – Lílian disse.

-Bom dia, crianças, podem se sentar.

-Está bem. – respondi.

As mesas eram de dois lugares, como na aula do Praagh. Eu e Lílian nos sentamos em uma das mesas, e Hugo sentou-se na mesa vizinha, como havia feito na outra aula.

Nós havíamos sido os primeiros a chegarem à sala.

-Então, quais são seus nomes? – a professora perguntou.

-Eu sou Lílian Potter.

-Ah, sim... a filha caçula de Harry Potter... como estão seus irmãos? Thiago e Alvo.

-Bem. A senhora está dando aula para eles também, não é?

-Sim, mas ainda não os vi esse ano. – ela então se virou para Hugo. – Ah... você com certeza é o irmão de Rosa, não é?

-Sim. – ele disse.

-Vocês se parecem! Seus pais estão bem?

-Sim, obrigado.

-E você? – ela então se virou para mim.

-Eu sou Renesmee Cullen.

-Ah... sim... ninguém de sua família estudou em Hogwarts, certo? Tudo deve ser novo para você.

-Sim.

-E está gostando?

-Sim... Todos e tudo aqui são incríveis.

-Que bom. – ela disse, com um sorriso.

Mais alunos então chegaram.

-Bom dia! Podem se sentar.

E quando deu a hora, a aula começou.

...

-Vamos! – chamou Lílian – É hora do almoço!

-Hmmm... ok!

Nós três, Hugo, Lílian e eu, fomos até o refeitório, e encontramos os outros, já sentados.

-E então? – perguntou Rosa – se divertindo?

-Sim. – respondemos.

Todos começaram a comer; o almoço já estava servido. Quer dizer, todos, menos eu.

-Você não vai comer? – Alvo perguntou.

-Hmmm.. não. Vou escrever para meus pais. – peguei uma caneta e um papel, e comecei a escrever.

_

* * *

_

Papai, Mamãe, e todos aí de casa,

_Oi! Vou contar como foi meu dia. Já tive aula de História da Magia e de Transfiguração. Foi muito legal. Apesar de que eu cheguei vinte minutos atrasada na primeira aula... mas, antes de qualquer coisa, quero explicar que eu estava falando com o diretor. Ah, vocês sabiam que aqui existem pirulitos sabor sangue, e que eles funcionam assim como sangue de verdade?!? É... o diretor me deu... assim, não precisarei sair tantas vezes para caçar._

_Eu fiquei na Grifinória! Na mesma casa dos amigos que eu fiz no trem. Lílian está no mesmo quarto que eu... Sou eu, Lílian, Phoebe Tamblyn, Georgina Kardec e Olivia Lancellin.. Elas são muito legais.. e nós ficamos conversando até dormir ontem._

_Papai, tenho uma notícia não muito boa... O diretor nos disse que nós não podemos usar magia fora de Hogwarts! Então... eu não vou poder fazer nada com o tio Emmett... ainda..._

_Estou __morrendo__ de saudades!!! Escrevam-me logo!_

_Com amor,_

_Nessie._

* * *

-Pronto! Vou mandar para eles. – disse.

-Você não mandou uma carta de manhã? – perguntou Lílian.

-Mandei, mas foi para minha outra avó... que mora em Jacksonville... – menti.

-Ah... posso ir com você? Eu já acabei de almoçar. – perguntou Hugo.

-É... posso ir também? – perguntou Lílian.

-Claro! – respondi.

Nós fomos andando até lá.

-Ahm... eu gostaria de mandar essa carta para meus pais. – eu disse, entregando o envelope.

-Ok. – disse a senhora Keemo, pegando-o. – Você já botou o endereço, nome, essas coisas?

-Já.

Ela leu.

-Ah, sim, Renesmee... Se não me engano, tem uma carta para você... – ela se virou para procurá-la. – Aqui. – ela me entregou.

-Obrigada.

Juntei-me a Lílian e Hugo, que me esperavam a poucos passos de distância.

Nós começamos a andar em direção a próxima aula, e eu abri a carta.

_

* * *

_

Oi, filha!

_Como estão as coisas por aí? Estou com muita saudade! Quero que você me conte tudo que já aconteceu com você, ok? Eu te amo, querida! A casa não é a mesma sem --_

_Nessie!!!_

_Como você está? Eu achei umas roupas tão bonitas para você! Não resisti... e comprei. Mandarei junto com a próxima carta... sei que você vai amar! Já teve chance de usar as roupas novas? E o uniforme, é muito ruim? Tenho uma coisa para --_

_Oi!_

_Estou esperando por você para nós continuarmos nossas quedas de braço! E competições de caça! Eu vou ganhar!!! Hahahaha! Você já aprendeu a subir na vass--_

_Oi princesa!_

_Estou com muita saudade! Quero ver todos os feitiços que você já aprendeu! (E de preferência que você use o Emmett como cobaia) Te amo muito! Não ligue para as besteiras que qualquer um dos seus tios [Emmett, Alice, Rose e Jacob, mesmo ele não sendo seu tio] escreva, ok?_

_Ei, Nessie! _

_Tudo bem? Já devorou quantos alunos? To brincando! Tem algum garoto tão bonito quanto eu aí? Tenho certeza que n--_

_Oie!_

_Nossa... esse papel ta fedendo... Que horror Jacob! Mas... ok... e aí, Nessie? Como está a minha sobrinha? Estou com __MUITA__ saudade!!!! A Alice já comprou um guarda-roupa inteiro para você! Hmm... tenho uma surpresa para você! Mando com a próxima carta...! Escreva log--_

_Minha Nessie,_

_Quero notícias de você!!! Estou com muita saudade!!!! _

_Nessie,_

_Está aproveitando Hogwarts? Conte-me tudo sobre aí!_

_Finalmente consegui pegar o papel para escrever! Só queria dizer que estou com saudades! Mande notícias!_

_Foi um puxando o papel do outro para escrever... Uma cena engraçada... Por isso que nenhuma mensagem está completa... Você já deve ter imaginado quem escreveu cada coisa... Mas, para não deixar dúvida..._

_Mamãe, Tia Alice, Tio Emmett, Papai, __Jake__, Tia Rose, __Vovó__, Vovô, e Tio Jasper, respectivamente._

_PS:__ Só reforçando o ponto principal da carta: Nós te amamos muito!!! Estamos morrendo de saudades!!!_

* * *

A cada linha que eu lia ficava com mais saudade! E assim que terminei, comecei a rir... imaginando a cena...

Ri o caminho inteiro até a sala de aula...

-Bom dia! – disse o Horácio, professor de Poções.

-Bom dia. – respondemos.

Nós nos sentamos e pouco tempo depois a aula começou.

Nós fizemos – ou melhor, tentamos fazer – nossa primeira poção!

-Hoje... vocês tentarão, individualmente e seguindo as instruções do livro página 36, criar uma poção Veritaserum. Alguém sabe o que essa poção faz?

Eu abri o livro naquela página, que estava explicando o que era e como se fazia.

Lílian levantou o braço.

-Sim, Lílian.

-É a poção da verdade mais forte e perigosa que existe.

-Muito bem, e por quê?

Eu tinha acabado de ler isso, então, levantei o dedo.

-Sim, Renesmee.

-Bom, ela não tem cheiro nem sabor, e é transparente, assim, que nem água. Apenas três gotas podem fazer com que todos os segredos dessa pessoa sejam revelados.

-Sim, está corretíssimo! E alguém sabe me dizer como ela funciona? Lílian?

-A pessoa, depois que toma a poção, responde a todas as perguntas que são feitas a ela com a mais pura verdade; ela não consegue mentir, nem esconder a verdade. – respondeu Lílian.

-Sim... Só um aviso: a poção não ficará pronta hoje, visando que ela demora um mês, mas vocês começarão hoje. Devo lembrar-lhes também que ela só é usada em casos de extrema necessidade, como em comensais da morte e prisioneiros de Azkaban. Então, podem começar.

Comecei a ler as instruções, e a segui-las.

De repente, Horácio estava a meu lado, e disse, bem baixo:

-Devo dizer que você, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, deve tomar cuidado com essa poção... Você entende o porquê, certo?

-Sim.

-Muito bem, continue.

E eu, muito entretida, fui misturando os ingredientes, até a aula acabar, com a carta de Forks em minha cabeça.


	7. Mais Coisas

_Capítulo 7 – Mais Coisas_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

O resto do dia foi normal... se é que fazer feitiços e poções são coisas normais.

Depois de todas as aulas e do jantar, fui até a sala do Hartford para pegar os pirulitos. Surpreendi-me ao ver que haviam duas sacolas cheias.

- Ahmm... você não acham que vão estranhar isso? – perguntei.

-Bom... o máximo que podem achar é que você é viciada em pirulitos. – disse ele, num tom brincalhão.

-Ok.

-Renesmee?

-Sim?

-Quero vê-la novamente em alguns dias, pode ser?

-Claro!

Disse isso e saí da sala.

Agora... como eu entraria no quarto sem que Lílian perguntasse sobre os pirulitos?

Fui andando até o quadro, disse a senha, e entrei no salão.

"Acho que eles botaram essa senha de propósito... vou descobrir..."

-Oi, Nessie! – disse Rosa, sentada em um dos sofás.

Só aí percebi que todos os outros cinco estavam lá.

-Ah... oi! – eu respondi.

-O que tem aí? – Lílian perguntou.

-Meus pais... – eu expliquei.

-Ah, sim... essas são aquelas balas que você falou que chegariam? – Lílian perguntou.

-Sim. – nossa, ela tinha uma ótima memória.

-Hmmm.. posso experimentar?

-Olha... eu acho que é melhor não. Lembra aquilo que eu te contei sobre eu não ter fome...

-Lembro. – ela me interrompeu.

-Então... meu médico que me passou isso... é como se fosse um remédio... se eu não comer... coisas muito ruins podem acontecer. – nossa... essa foi a desculpa mais fácil de inventar!

-Entendo. Quer ajuda para levar isso até lá em cima? – ela se ofereceu.

-Não precisa... está bem leve. Obrigada. Vou deixar isso lá e já volto.

-Ok, te espero aqui.

Ufa...!

Subi até o meu quarto, número 2, e deixei as sacolas dentro das gavetas da mesinha ao lado da minha cama.

Peguei dois pirulitos, e saí.

Desci as escadas rapidamente, para me encontrar com eles.

Sentei-me no lugar vazio do sofá, e entrei na conversa, enquanto chupava os pirulitos.

-E então? Quando será a aula de vôo de vocês? – perguntou Rosa.

-Amanhã! – disse Hugo.

-Você comprou sua vassoura, Ren... Nessie? – disse Alvo.

-Ah, sim... está lá no quarto.

-E qual é o modelo? Você sabe? – perguntou Thiago.

-Sim... é Mars 4000. – eu disse. Minha memória era excelente.

Todos olharam para a minha direção com uma cara muito espantada.

-O que? – perguntei.

-É só que... Mars 4000 é a melhor e mais cara vassoura que existe! - disse Hugo.

-Ah... – eu disse.

Era bem a cara de papai... comprar a vassoura mais cara. Lembro das histórias que mamãe me contava.

-Nós podemos vê-la mais tarde? – perguntou Hugo.

-Claro. Pode ser amanhã na aula? – perguntei.

-Tá bom... – ele disse.

Reparei que eles ainda estavam um pouco espantados, então, resolvi deixar as coisas mais claras.

-Meu pai gosta de comprar tudo do melhor... e normalmente mais caro...

-Entendi. – disse Lílian.

-Minha família vai aos extremos... sabe... Minha tia tem uma paixão incontrolável por fazer compras; meu pai gosta de comprar as coisas mais caras e melhores; meu tio... leva as competições muito a serio, se é que me entendem; minha outra tia...

Era estranho... mas falando deles constantemente, eu não sentia tanta falta, era como se eles estivessem ali.

-Sua família deve ser muito engraçada. – disse Lílian.

Conversando com eles me lembrei da carta que havia recebido.

-Hmm... vocês sabem se tem um limite de... coisas que os pais podem mandar para os filhos aqui em Hogwarts?

-Como assim? – perguntou Rosa.

-Bom... pelo correio... Eles podem mandar o tanto de coisas que quiserem?

-Sim, por que? – perguntou Alvo.

-Bom... se eu conheço minha tia... eu vou voltar com umas trinta malas a mais do que eu vim.

Lílian riu.

-Olha, nós temos um anúncio novo no quadro. – eu disse, me levantando para ir vê-lo.

-Nossa! Como você conseguiu enxergar? – perguntou Thiago.

-Tenho... sentidos muito bons...

-Ah... – ele disse.

No aviso dizia:

"_Só para avisar-lhes que a reunião dos responsáveis do primeiro ano será na semana que vem. Seus pais já receberam seus convites."_

-Por acaso... só os pais podem vir nessa reunião? – perguntei.

-Acho que sim. – disse Lílian.

-Hmmm... E como é?

-Bom... eles passam o dia aqui... sabe, têm a reunião e depois ficam conosco... vendo as coisas que nós fazemos aqui... essas coisas. – ela respondeu.

-Hmmm. – eu disse.

Nós nos sentamos novamente.

Olhei, então para o estranho relógio que estava na parede.

-Nossa! É melhor eu ir dormir...

-Vou com você... não quero dormir tarde.

-Então boa noite! – eu disse.

-Boa noite! – eles disseram.

Nós fomos até o nosso quarto, nos arrumamos para dormir e sentamos nas camas para conversar.

-Aqui nós temos toque de recolher? – perguntei.

-Temos. Meia noite todos tem que estar no salão comunal de sua casa, sem contar dias de festas...

-Entendi. E o que acontece se alguém não fizer isso?

-Castigo.

-Hmmm...

-Você acha que Phoebe, Georgina e Olivia vão demorar a chegar?

-Não sei... – eu disse.

-Você acha que vai acordar amanhã que nem você fez hoje? – disse Lílian, rindo.

-Não posso garantir nada... – eu disse, com um sorriso.

-Você é muito imprevisível, Nessie! – disse Lílian jogando o travesseiro em mim.

-Mal de família...! – eu disse, pegando o travesseiro e botando-o junto do meu.

-Sabe... quando uma pessoa joga o travesseiro em você, você deve jogá-lo de volta!! – ela disse, rindo.

-Não estou com vontade... além do mais, não me importo de dormir com um travesseiro a mais!

-Ah, é?? – ela exclamou.

Lílian pulou da cama e veio correndo até a minha.

-Você não vai conseguir pegar de volta! – eu disse, rindo.

Ela ficou puxando o travesseiro, tentando pegá-lo, enquanto eu puxava de volta.

Até que Georgina, Phoebe e Olivia entraram no quarto, e Georgina gritou:

-Guerra de travesseiros!!!

Todas correram até suas camas, pegaram seus travesseiros e começamos uma guerra.

Rimos muito, foi divertido.

Até que Phoebe falou:

-É melhor nós dormirmos... amanhã teremos nossa primeira aula de vôo, e, bom... nós podemos nos arriscar a cair da vassoura se não descansarmos...

-É... isso seria muito ruim! – eu disse, rindo.

-É... mas não deixaria de ser engraçado... – disse Olivia.

-Desde que não fosse com a gente! – falou Georgina.

-É... então, boa noite, gente! – Lílian disse.

-Boa noite! – nós respondemos.

Voltamos cada uma para nossa cama, e Lílian apagou a luz.

Enquanto não pegava no sono, fiquei pensando em tudo o que já tinha acontecido... na carta hilária que havia recebido... e na possível mudança que receberia de minha família amanhã; grande parte de tia Alice, é claro!

Pensei também na reunião de pais... vai ser tão bom mostrar Hogwarts a eles! Só gostaria de saber se vovô, vovó, tia Alice, tia Rose, tio Jasper e tio Emmett poderiam vir também.

E em pouco tempo eu caí no sono.

...

-Nessie! Acorda! – disse Lílian, jogando um travesseiro em mim.

-Oi? O que? – eu disse, assim que ele me atingiu.

-Acorda! – disse Lílian.

-Calma aí, o despertador tocou e eu não ouvi??? – eu perguntei, espantada.

-Não... eu acordei antes, estou muito animada! Nossa aula de vôo vai ser daqui a pouco!

-Hmmm... com esse daqui a pouco você quer dizer duas horas e meia? – eu perguntei.

Ela riu.

-Espere, vou chamar as outras. Me devolve o travesseiro. – ela disse.

Devolvi a ela, que fez a mesma coisa que fizera comigo.

Depois de todas acordadas, fomos nos arrumar para o café.

-Nós já vamos levar nossas vassouras? Ou nós passamos aqui para pegá-las depois? – eu perguntei.

-Vamos tomar café, e depois a gente volta e pega. – disse Olivia.

-Hmm... pode ser. – disse Georgina.

-Podemos ir? – perguntou Phoebe. – Eu estou com fome!

-Vamos. – eu disse.

Eu não comeria, mas fazer companhia seria legal.

-Sabe... eu ouvi dizer que hoje as corujas começarão a entregar as correspondências no refeitório! – disse Lílian.

-Eu acho que a coruja que vier com as minhas coisas vai morrer no caminho, coitada! Na carta que eu recebi ontem minha família disse que ia mandar várias coisas para mim... – eu disse.

-Elas são bem fortes. – disse Phoebe, brincando.

Nós chegamos ao refeitório, não estava tão cheio quanto de costume.

-Nossa Lílian... você acordou muito cedo! – disse Olivia.

Nós rimos, e nos sentamos.

Elas começaram a comer, e eu fiquei observando, e conversando com elas.

Até que, de repente, várias corujas começaram a entrar no refeitório, e a voar sobre as mesas, carregando vários envelopes e alguns pacotes.

Ao se aproximarem, elas largavam as coisas, que caíam bem na frente da criança a quem se destinava a correspondência.

Lílian recebeu uma carta; Georgina, um pacote, não muito grande; Phoebe não recebeu nada, e Olivia, uma caixinha.

Olhei para cima novamente, era muito bonito ver as corujas voando daquele jeito, até que eu vi duas corujas dividindo um pacote muito grande. Era meu, imaginei.

Elas se aproximaram de mim e deixaram o pacote na minha frente, com muito cuidado.

-Nossa! – disse Lílian.

-Eu disse... – eu falei, rindo.

Abri o pacote rapidamente, estava ansiosa para ver o que havia lá dentro.

Nossa! Dentro do pacote havia uns cinco pares de roupa, três sapatos e um álbum, cheio de fotos deles.

Localizei também uma carta, e abri-a.

_

* * *

_

Querida Nessie,

_Sua mãe e eu tentamos controlar sua tia... mas não deu certo! Ela saiu um dia de manhã e quando voltou estava com todas essas coisas..._

_Recebemos sua carta, que bom que você está se divertindo!!!_

_Que pena que você não pode fazer nada com o Emmett, não é?_

_Ontem nós recebemos o convite falando sobre a reunião dos pais, e eu e sua mãe não vemos a hora de te ver! Acho que você ficará feliz em saber que todos nós iremos... inclusive Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme. Ah... e o Jacob disse que faz questão de ir também..._

_Tiramos várias fotos nossas para você... Alice se divertiu fazendo isso...!_

_Sua mãe e eu estamos morrendo de saudades!_

_Nós te amamos muito!_

_Escreva logo, ok?_

_Beijos,_

_Papai_

* * *

-Nossa... já estou até vendo... – eu pensei alto.

-O que? – perguntou Georgina.

-A reunião dos pais... acabei de descobrir que não são só meus pais que vem... mas também minha avó, meu avô, meus dois tios, minhas duas tias... ah, e o meu... amigo.

-Eles deixaram? – perguntou Lílian.

-Deixaram... pelo menos é o que o meu pai disse...

-Vai ser bem divertido, hein... – disse Olivia.

-É... Bom, eu vou levar essas coisas para o meu quarto...

-Ah, eu te ajudo! – disse Lílian.

-É... nós vamos também... – disseram Georgina, Phoebe e Olivia.

-Ok, gente. Obrigada.

Nós dividimos as coisas; cada uma levou um pouco. Fomos até o salão comunal, subimos até o nosso quarto e eu botei junto ao lado de minha mala.

-Acho que na próxima carta vou pedir para eles mandarem uma mala nova também. – falei.

-É uma boa idéia. – disse Olivia, rindo.

Como nós havíamos acordado muito cedo, ainda tínhamos muito tempo até a aula, e resolvemos ficar um pouco no quarto.

Peguei o álbum e comecei a olhar as fotos, enquanto Phoebe e Georgina mexiam com seus gatos, Lílian escrevia uma carta e Olivia olhava pela janela.

Tinham muitas fotos... em algumas não pude deixar de rir.

Fotos de mamãe e papai, de tia Alice mostrando a nova arrumação do meu closet que ela havia feito, e muitas outras coisas.

A cada foto eu ficava com mais saudade... e cada vez maior era o meu desejo de que a reunião de pais chegasse logo. Até que fui interrompida.

-Gente... a aula de vôo começa daqui a dez minutos... vamos! – disse Lílian.

Nós todas pegamos as vassouras, e saímos.


	8. A Aula de Voo

__

Capítulo 8 – A Aula de Voo

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

Andamos pelo corredor como se Hogwarts estivesse pegando fogo, com nossas vassouras na mão. Mas não éramos só nós... todos os alunos do primeiro ano que iam para aquela aula estavam animados.

Chegamos a uma espécie de campo, bem grande e aberto, onde vários outros alunos aguardavam também. Cada um segurando sua vassoura.

Na frente deles estava a professora, senhora Frankel, como Lílian havia me dito que ela se chamava.

Nós cinco nos juntamos aos outros.

Consegui ouvir vários sussurros, sobre mim, e a minha 'super cara vassoura'.

Cinco minutos depois, a aula começou.

-Bom dia, alunos! Eu sou a professora Frankel.

-Bom dia. – todos nós respondemos.

-Sem demoras, vamos começar nossa aula. – ela botou a sua vassoura no chão – Vamos começar com o básico.

Ela esticou a mãe na direção da vassoura, então disse um feitiço, e a vassoura foi até a mão dela.

Ela disse o feitiço para nós repetirmos, e nós ficamos treinando.

Foi realmente fácil, mas só para mim, eu acho. Consegui na segunda tentativa.

-Parabéns, ahmm... como você se chama? – a professora perguntou.

-Renesmee Cullen.

-Ah... bom, parabéns! Você foi realmente rápida! – disse ela, com um sorriso. – Treine mais algumas vezes.

-Ok.

Repeti o feitiço umas seis vezes, em todas o feitiço deu certo.

Olhei então em volta.

Georgina estava quase conseguindo; Olivia, mais ou menos; Phoebe ainda não tinha conseguido, e Lílian já tinha.

A professora esperou mais algum tempo, até que todos tivéssemos conseguido, e então ela prosseguiu:

-Agora, vou dar-lhes algumas regras sobre o vôo, e depois vocês poderão subir nelas.

Prestei bastante atenção em tudo o que ela explicou, assim como a maioria dos alunos.

-Acho que vocês já podem montar nas vassouras! É bem simples.

Ela mostrou como se fazia, e todos fizemos iguais.

-Para voar, é só dar um pequeno impulso. Mas, como vocês ainda não têm muita prática, irão de dois em dois dar uma volta pelo campo. Não dêem um impulso muito forte. Renesmee? Lílian? Vocês serão as primeiras.

Nós nos posicionamos e assim que ela disse, eu dei um impulso, e estava voando.

Contornei o campo, não muito longe do chão, talvez uns dois metros e meio, assim como Lílian, mas foi fantástico.

Lílian se desequilibrou um pouco algumas vezes, mas eu consegui manter o controle.

Quando chegamos novamente ao lugar de onde tínhamos partido, e pousamos, a professora e os alunos aplaudiram.

-Muito bem, garotas! Foram muito bem! Agora... Audrey? Lexie? Podem ir.

Nós nos juntamos a Georgina, Olivia e Phoebe.

-Vocês foram ótimas! – disse Georgina.

Nós sorrimos.

A professora chamou todos, de dois em dois.

Depois, todos nós voamos juntos, em linha reta. Fizemos isso umas quatro vezes, a uma distância de uns três metros, mais ou menos.

Todos se divertiram muito.

Só que, então, ela disse:

-A aula acabou. Vejo vocês daqui a dois dias, em nossa próxima aula!

-Tchau! – eu disse, para ela.

Nós saímos do campo, levando as vassouras conosco.

-E então? Ainda temos algum tempo antes da aula começar... O que vocês querem fazer enquanto isso? – Phoebe perguntou.

Eu estava com sede... mas não queria chupar um pirulito... estava com vontade de caçar.

-Eu... ahmm... Vou até o quarto, preciso pegar uma coisa lá... E depois eu vou ter que fazer uma... outra coisa. Vejo vocês mais tarde, ok?

-Está bem. Não se esqueça, nossa próxima aula começa em uma hora! – disse Lílian; eu e ela fazíamos todas as aulas juntas.

-Ok. – eu disse, e saí correndo em direção ao quarto.


	9. Uma Nova Amizade

_Capítulo 9 – Uma Nova Amizade_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

Entrei no quarto correndo, não tinha muito tempo. Fui até a mesinha ao lado de minha cama e peguei a autorização. Deixei o quarto correndo.

Passei por toda Hogwarts, praticamente, até que cheguei ao portão.

Hagrid estava lá, e o abriu sem hesitar.

-Obrigada! – eu disse, enquanto corria.

Foi a primeira vez desde que cheguei a Hogwarts me senti desse jeito. Corri pela floresta até encontrar minha presa.

...

Olhei meu relógio.

Droga! Tenho três minutos para chegar à aula!

Fiz todo o caminho de volta a uma velocidade extremamente rápida, até que cheguei ao portão.

Hagrid ainda esperava por mim, e assim que me viu chegando abriu a porta.

-Obrigada, Hagrid. – eu disse, com um sorriso, mas sem parar de correr.

-Uh... Renesmee? – ele disse, e eu parei, virando-me para ele.

-Sim?

-Hmm... Tome... Acho que vai precisar disso. – ele disse, estendendo uma toalha de rosto para mim.

Tinha esquecido de verificar como eu estava.

-Ah... obrigada. – eu disse, pegando a toalha - Está muito ruim?

-Não... só perto da boca.

-Posso entregar a toalha depois? Não tenho muito tempo até a aula começar.

-Claro.

-Obrigada. – eu disse, e saí correndo.

Terminei de limpar todo o sangue do meu rosto, passei no meu quarto para pegar o material da aula, deixei a toalha lá e fui correndo para a sala.

Estava tão preocupada em arrumar-me que não prestei atenção no que vinha em minha direção, e acabei trombando com um garoto. Nós dois caímos no chão.

-Ah... desculpe... não estava prestando atenção. – eu disse, pegando os livros.

-Não... você estava com pressa... eu que deveria ter saído da sua frente. – ele disse.

Quando me levantei ele já estava levantado, e pela primeira vez eu olhei para ele.

Nossa... ele era bonito.

-Ah... oi! Eu sou Chace. – ele disse, com um sorriso.

-Renesmee. – eu disse, também com um sorriso.

Nossa... ele era _muito_ bonito. Tinha os olhos azuis, o cabelo castanho e liso, era mais alto do que eu, mas não exageradamente alto... na medida perfeita. Nunca tinha visto um humano tão bonito que nem ele.

De repente, minha noção de tempo desapareceu. Tinha esquecido completamente por que eu estava com pressa. E não estava com nenhuma vontade de dar tchau para ele.

Acho que ele sentia o mesmo, porque também não disse nenhuma palavra durante um tempo. Ficamos em silêncio.

-Hmm... acho que... bom, você estava com pressa... – ele tentou dizer.

-Ah? Ah... sim! Eu... hmmm.. estava com pressa por que... esqueci. – eu ri.

Ele pegou os livros que eu segurava.

-Acho que estava atrasada para a aula de História da Magia... – ele disse.

-Isso... isso mesmo!

Eu olhei para o relógio, a aula já havia começado há oito minutos.

-E ainda estou. – eu disse, rindo.

-Eu também tenho essa aula agora... Podemos ir juntos. – ele disse.

Abri um sorriso ainda maior instantaneamente.

E nós fomos sem pressa.

No caminho, perguntei:

-Se você ia para essa aula, por que estava indo na direção contrária?

Ele riu.

-Eu... esqueci de pegar meu livro...

-E acabou não pegando... – eu ri.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Valeu à pena. – ele sorriu.

-O senhor Praagh não vai reclamar?

-Não.

O que eu menos desejava naquele momento era que nós chegássemos à sala. Mas, nós chegamos.

Quando nós entramos, Praagh já estava explicando a matéria, e nós rapidamente nos sentamos.

Eu queria sentar ao lado dele... mas Lílian havia guardado meu lugar... e...

Pela primeira vez eu não consegui prestar muita atenção à explicação, só conseguia olhar para Chace. E ele também olhava para mim.

-Nessie! – Lílian sussurrou.

-O que? – eu disse.

-Nada... é que você não estava prestando atenção. – ela disse.

-Ah...

Olhei um pouco para Praagh, mas logo depois minha atenção se virou para Chace.

A aula passou muito rápido.

-Vejo vocês amanhã. – o professor disse.

-Vamos. – disse Lílian.

Eu a segui até sairmos da sala, quando ouvi:

-Renesmee?

Olhei para o lado, era Chace.

-Sim? – eu disse, sorrindo.

-Você quer... dar uma volta comigo? Depois da aula?

-Eu adoraria. – eu respondi.

-Ok... então, pode ser no lugar onde nos encontramos mais cedo?

-Claro. Até mais.

Fui junto de Lílian até a próxima sala.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Sentamo-nos em nossos lugares de sempre e continuamos nossas poções.

...

O resto das aulas passou razoavelmente rápido. E depois de todas nós fomos até nosso quarto trocarmos de roupa, tirar o uniforme.

Pela primeira vez eu botei uma das roupas que tia Alice havia comprado para mim.

-Nossa, que roupa bonita! – disse Georgina, quando entrou no quarto.

-Obrigada. – eu disse.

-E então? Quais são nossos planos para esta tarde? – Olivia perguntou.

-Nessie vai ter um encontro com um garoto. – disse Lílian, rindo.

-Não é um encontro! Nós somos amigos... e vamos... andar... nada de mais!

Elas riram.

-Com quem? – Phoebe perguntou.

-Chace... hmmm.. qual é o sobrenome dele? – Lílian perguntou.

-Eu não sei... ele não me disse.

Foi então que percebi uma carta em cima de minha mesinha.

-Olha... recebi uma carta.

E abri-a, com pressa.

_

* * *

_

Oi Nessie!

_Só faltam três dias até a reunião! Eu ia guardar segredo... mas não consegui... então: eu comprei algumas coisas para você!!!! Eu e a Rosalie estávamos fazendo compras quando achamos... e não resistimos... (você conhece a gente...) Bom... seus pais estão morrendo de saudades... só que eles estão caçando agora.. e por isso não vão escrever._

_Bom... é isso._

_Estou com saudade!_

_Beijos,_

_Tia Alice_

* * *

-Acho melhor eu ir... vejo vocês depois. – eu disse, guardando a carta e saindo do quarto.

-Ela está feliz demais... – ouvi Olivia sussurrar, rindo.

-Deixa ela... – disse Georgina.

Fui até o lugar combinado e o encontrei lá, esperando-me.

-Oi! – ele disse.

-Oi...! – eu abri um sorriso.

-Então... o que quer fazer? – ele perguntou.

-Conversar, pode ser?

-Claro...

Nós andamos até um lugar onde nós podíamos sentar, e ficamos por lá.

-Então... mais cedo você não me disse seu sobrenome... – eu falei.

-Grant; Chace Grant.

-Ah sim... O meu é Cullen. – eu disse.

Nós nos olhamos durante uns dois minutos.

-Você é de que casa? – eu perguntei.

Parecia uma pergunta estúpida... já que, quando nos conhecemos, ele estava usando o uniforme.. mas eu não reparei.

-Corvinal. – ele disse, rindo. Deve ter pensado no que eu pensei.

Nós conversamos durante muito tempo, e nos divertimos muito.

Naquele momento senti que havia feito um amigo, um grande amigo, e era tudo o que eu queria.

* * *

**N/A: **Esse capítulo faz parte de uma idéia que uma amiga minha teve sobre a reunião... é, eu to falando de você, Montenegro! XD *obrigada pela idéia* Você também, Vii.... que ficou me apressando a semana inteira!

**Obrigada todo mundo que mandou Reviews dizendo que está gostando da história! =D


	10. A Chegada

_Capítulo 10 – A Chegada_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

Tudo estava pronto para a visita de minha família. Fiquei surpresa quando me disseram que essa reunião duraria dois dias. Mas também, havia muita coisa a ser mostrada por aqui, um dia só não seria suficiente.

Lílian, Olivia, Georgina e Phoebe já haviam descido para tomar café. Elas me chamaram para ir também, mas resolvi rever toda a minha lista do que eu tinha que fazer e deixar tudo pronto antes.

Já tinha checado aquela lista umas três vezes; o presente de papai e mamãe e o de Jacob estavam prontos, as malas arrumadas,... Por que eu estava tão nervosa? Que coisa boba...

Terminei de me arrumar e desci; não podia demorar muito.

Assim que cheguei ao refeitório, todos me olharam.

Avistei Lílian, Rosa, Hugo, Thiago, Alvo, Georgina, Phoebe e Olivia sentados na mesa da Grifinória, e fui me sentar junto deles.

-Oi gente. – eu disse, me sentando.

-Oi. – todos responderam.

-Uau, essa roupa é muito bonita. – disse Phoebe.

-Obrigada. – eu sorri.

-Hugo, que horas nossos pais chegam? – perguntou Rosa.

-Daqui à uma hora e meia. – ele respondeu.

-Eu achei bem estranho eles ficarem aqui durante dois dias! – disse Phoebe.

-É... onde é que eles vão ficar? – Olivia perguntou.

-Tem uma torre cheia de quartos... eles vão ficar lá. – disse Rosa.

-Cada família num quarto? – eu perguntei.

-É. – Alvo disse.

-E... se por acaso a família forem 9 pessoas? – eu disse.

Todos riram.

-Aí eu não sei. – disse Alvo.

Pensando bem, o único que dormiria seria Jacob, então... Mas, por outro lado, não sei quanta bagagem tia Alice e tia Rose vão trazer...

Encontrei Chace, na mesa da Corvinal, e ele estava olhando para mim.

Eu abri um sorriso e acenei.

-Então, aquele é o Chace? – perguntou Georgina.

-É... – disse Lílian, rindo.

-Nossa, ele é muito bonito. – disse Phoebe.

-Por isso a Nessie gosta dele, né?? – disse Olivia, com um sorriso.

-Nós somos amigos! – eu disse.

-Vai dizer que você não gosta dele... – disse Olivia.

Não respondi.

Olivia sussurrou para Georgina, pensando que eu não ouviria:

-Não disse... ela está apaixonada por ele...

Fiquei olhando para ele o tempo inteiro, e ele para mim. Até que ele levantou, foi até a minha mesa e me disse:

-Quer dar uma volta?

Georgina, Lílian, Olivia e Phoebe se entreolharam com um sorriso.

-Claro. – eu respondi, com um sorriso; era impossível não sorrir perto dele.

Nós passamos pelo refeitório e muita gente nos olhou.

Conversamos durante algum tempo, até que Lílian, Phoebe, Olivia e Georgina pararam na nossa frente.

-Nessie... – disse Phoebe.

-Sim? – eu disse.

-Nós vamos para o quarto, quer vir? – ela perguntou.

Eu olhei para Chace.

-Pode ir, se quiser... falo com você depois. – ele disse.

-Podem ir indo que eu encontro vocês. – eu disse.

-Ok. – disse Lílian.

Elas foram andando, mas, sempre olhando para trás, para ver o que nós estávamos fazendo.

-Acho melhor eu ir... – eu disse.

-Ok. Vejo você mais tarde.

Ele, então, me deu um beijo na bochecha. Foi incrível.

-Tchau. – ele disse, com um sorriso.

-Tchau. – eu disse.

E corri até onde as minhas amigas me esperavam.

-Vocês não são muito discretas, sabiam?

Elas riram.

E nós quatro fomos para o quarto.

...

Olhei por uma das janelas do quarto, e consegui ver o trem.

-Gente!!! Eles estão chegando! – eu gritei.

-Vamos! – disse Lílian.

Descemos as escadas rapidamente, estávamos com pressa.

Fomos andando até o portão; os pais estavam chegando e alguns já estavam esperando pelos filhos. Minha família era um exemplo desses.

-Meus pais já estão ali! Vejo vocês depois! – eu disse.

-Ok! – elas disseram.

Assim que me viram, vieram andando um pouco mais rápido – alguns chamariam isso de correr, mas não eu, porque o 'correr' deles ´ era muito mais rápido - em minha direção: papai, mamãe, tia Alice, tia Rose, tio Jasper, tio Emmett, vovô, vovó e Jake.

Jake, como sempre... tentou chegar primeiro... desviando de todos os outros.

-Jacob!!! – falou em um tom mais alto tia Rose – Não começa, ok?

Todos me abraçaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Estávamos com saudade! – disse mamãe.

Eu ri.

Até que meus pés saíram do chão; de repente eu estava voando... não... era só o Jacob me carregando.

-Jacob?? Acho que eu fui bem clara, não fui? – disse tia Rose.

-Jacob!! Você pode fazer o favor de colocar a minha filha no chão?? – perguntou papai.

-Por favor, Jake. – mamãe pediu, como uma delicadeza que tia Rose e papai não tinham com ele.

-É, Jake... você pode me por no chão? – eu perguntei, com um sorriso.

-Claro, Nessie – ele disse, com um sorriso, me botando no chão e me dando um beijo na bochecha – Um pouco de educação ia fazer mal? – ele perguntou, olhando para papai e tia Rose.

-Jacob!! – disse tia Rose.

-Jacob... acho que você deveria parar... Rosalie não é muito controlável as vezes... – disse tio Emmett.

-Nem sei se eu conseguiria acalmá-la... – disse tio Jasper.

E eu estava lá... com toda a minha família – e o Jacob – assim como antes.

-Nessie... – começou tio Jasper – Alice trouxe algumas... malas... e... que tal nós botarmos elas no quarto?

-Claro. – eu disse.

-Você sabe onde é? – perguntou vovô.

-Sim, Lílian me explicou mais cedo... imaginei que tia Alice ia exagerar um pouco.

-Ela sempre exagera. – murmurou Jacob, segurando minha mão.

-Olha aqui, Jacob!!! – disse tia Alice – A culpa não é minha se você gosta de usar a mesma roupa o dia todo... agora... você não tem o direito de me criticar por tem um senso de higiene e moda, entendeu??

-É isso mesmo. – disse tia Rose.

-Querida... Podemos ir? – perguntou vovó.

-Ok. É por aqui.

Mamãe segurou a mão que estava livre, e papai abraçou mamãe, segurando na outra mão a pequena mala que eles dois haviam trago.

-Jacob... você tem sorte de eu estar com essa mala na mão... – disse papai.

-Edward... não piora a situação... – disse tio Emmett – deixa que a Rose e a Alice fazem isso sozinhas.

Tio Emmett beijou a bochecha de tia Rose.

-Chegamos. Qual é quarto? – eu perguntei.

-Quatro. – disse papai.

Jacob não largou a minha mão nem por um segundo.

Nós entramos na torre, e eu encontrei Lílian com seus pais lá.

-Oi, Nessie! – ela disse.

-Oi!

-Pai? mãe? Essa é a Renesmee... minha amiga...

-Essa é a Lílian. – eu disse – Lílian, esses são meu pai, minha mãe, tia Alice, tia Rose, tio Jasper, tio Emmett, vovô e vovó. Ah, e esse é o Jacob.

-Ah... são vocês que compram as roupas para ela... – ela disse, na direção da tia Alice e da tia Rose – Vocês tem um ótimo gosto.

-Obrigada, Lílian. – disse tia Alice.

-Gostei dela. – sussurrou tia Rose para mim.

-E esses são os meus pais. – ela disse.

-Oi. – eu disse - Lílian, você sabe onde fica o quarto quatro?

-Por ali. – ela disse, apontando.

-Obrigada. Vejo você depois, ok?

-Ok, tchau!

-Quarto quatro! – eu disse.

Nós abrimos a porta; o quarto era muito grande... eram, na verdade, quatro quartos, e uma salinha. Ficou decidido que Jacob ficaria na sala.

-Não entendo... eu sou o único que vou dormir... por que então eu que tenho que ficar na sala?

-Jacob... não me faça explicar o óbvio... – disse tia Rose.

Deixamos todas as coisas no quarto.

-Nessie... podemos ver o seu quarto? – perguntou tia Rose.

-Claro!! Vamos!

Jacob pegou minha mão de novo.

-Jacob... – papai começou.

-Querido... deixa... – interrompeu mamãe.

-Jake só está com saudades... não é? – eu perguntei.

-Muitas. – ele sorriu, e me deu outro beijo na bochecha.

-Então, vamos? – perguntou vovó.

-Vamos! – eu disse.

Fomos todos até o meu quarto; todo mundo olhando para nós.

Até que Jacob botou a mão em meu ombro.

-Jacob... só na mão... no máximo... – disse papai.

Ele foi e segurou minha mão de novo.

-Princesa... lembra que eu falei para você me mostrar os feitiços usando o Emmett como cobaia? – perguntou papai.

-Você disse o que?? – exclamou tio Emmett.

-Lembro.

-Então... esqueça que eu disse isso, ok? Quero que você use o Jacob...

-Como é? – Jake perguntou.

-Não se preocupe, Jake... eu vou usar o tio Emmett... – eu disse, olhando para ele.

-Obrigado. – Jake respondeu, com um sorriso.

-Ah... que legal, hein, Nessie! – disse tio Emmett.

-Emmett, alguém tem que servir de cobaia... e se a Nessie se recusa em usar o Jacob, você é o próximo da lista... – disse tia Alice.

Todos rimos, menos o tio Emmett.

Chegamos às escadas, e todos estranharam, assim como eu na primeira vez, que elas mexiam.

-Nossa... e eu que achava que o nosso mundo era surpreendente. – disse vovô.

-Alguém já caiu daqui? – perguntou Jacob.

-Não... eu acho... – respondi, rindo.

-Mas alguém vai daqui a pouco. – sussurrou tia Rose para tia Alice.

-Vocês vão ficar fazendo complôs contra mim durante esses dois dias? – ele perguntou.

-É claro. – elas responderam, juntas.

-Nessie... você pode usar alguns feitiços nelas também? – Jacob perguntou.

-Jake... não vou usar em você... mas também não vou usar nelas... só no tio Emmett. – eu sorri.

-Você nunca vai botar a nossa sobrinha contra nós! – disse tia Rose.

-Conviva com isso. – completou tia Alice.

-E aceite a derrota. – completou tia Rose.

Quando não estava irritando o Jake, tia Rose reparava em todos os quadros que mexiam.

-Emmett?

-Sim, querida.

-Eu quero um desses de presente! – ela disse, com aquela cara que convence qualquer um.

-Ok, eu te dou um.

Até que nós paramos em frente ao quadro que também era a porta para o salão comunal.

-Querida, por que nós paramos aqui? – perguntou mamãe.

-Vocês vão ver. – eu disse, com um sorriso.

-Qual é a senha? – a mulher do quadro perguntou.

-Pálido como mármore. – eu disse.

Ela se abriu como uma porta, e nós entramos.

-Nossa!!! – exclamou vovô.

-Nessie, eu ouvi bem? A senha é "pálido como mármore"? – perguntou tia Rose.

-É. – eu ri – Bom... esse é o salão comunal da Grifinória...

-E o seu quarto? – tia Alice perguntou.

-É por aqui. – eu disse, e fomos até ele.

Paramos em frente à porta do quarto dois.

-Ahm... Jake? Você pode soltar minha mão para eu abrir a porta?

-Claro, Nessie.

Eu abri a porta e todos nós entramos.

-Esse é o meu quarto. – eu disse.

Tia Rose e tia Alice andaram pelo quarto todo... reparando em tudo.

Até que elas viram a cobra.

-Renesmee!!! Por que tem uma cobra no seu quarto??? – tia Alice perguntou.

-Ah... é o bichinho da Olivia...

-Quem é que tem uma cobra como bichinho de estimação?? – perguntou tia Rose.

-Que pergunta idiota... a Olivia... – respondeu Jacob, só para irritar tia Rose.

-Eu não te perguntei nada! – exclamou tia Rose.

-E por que você não tem um bichinho? – perguntou vovó.

-Tia Alice e tia Rose acharam que eu poderia sem querer comer ele...

-Acho que você já consegue se controlar.. – disse vovô.

-Ótimo! Rose, quando nós voltarmos começaremos a procurar um bichinho para Nessie!

-Isso!! Mais compras! – tia Rose exclamou.

Abri a mesinha e peguei os embrulhos.

-Papai? Mamãe? Jake? Isso é para vocês. – eu entreguei os embrulhos para eles.

Eram duas fotografias que mexiam... em uma eu, papai e mamãe; na outra, eu e Jake.

-Princesa, que lindo! – mamãe disse, e me abraçou, assim como papai.

-Obrigado, Nessie! – Jacob disse, me abraçando depois.

De repente reparei que tio Emmett estava andando de fininho carregando a minha vassoura.

-Tio Emmett!! Onde você pensa que vai com a minha vassoura? – eu perguntei.

-Bom... eu... ia... dar uma volta.

-Emmett! Você não consegue! – disse tio Jasper.

-Ah é??? Quem disse?

-Eu... – tio Jasper respondeu.

-É verdade... a única coisa que você conseguiria seria quebrar a minha vassoura! – eu disse, rindo.

-Põe a vassoura onde você encontrou, Emmett. – disse papai.

-Que povo sem graça! Não sabe aproveitar a vida! – tio Emmett murmurou, enquanto botava a vassoura no lugar.

Tia Alice olhou para a minha mala.

-Nessie... você tem usado as roupas que nós compramos?

-Não muitas...

Papai riu, ao ler os pensamentos dela.

-Edward, você é muito insensível! – disse tia Rose.

(Detalhe: eu estava sentada ao lado de Jacob, e ele estava com o braço em volta de mim.)

-Por que? – tia Alice perguntou.

-Não precisei... ainda...

-Ah... – ela disse.

-Mas os pijamas eu usei todos. – eu disse, tentando animá-la.

-Querida... você não devia ter dito isso... agora vai receber um estoque de pijamas... – mamãe disse.

Eu ri.

-Está muito legal ficar aqui mas... a nossa reunião começa em quinze minutos. – disse vovô.

-Você quer nos levar lá? – perguntou vovó.

-Claro. – eu disse, me levantando.

-Assim que acabar nós vamos passear mais, ok? – disse vovó.

-Com certeza. – eu sorri.

Jacob pegou minha mão de novo.

Nós descemos as escadas e fomos andando pelo corredor até a sala onde seria a reunião.

Muitos alunos ficaram nos olhando, cochichando sobre nós.

-Oi, Nessie! – acenou Chace, que estava no caminho.

-Oi! – eu disse.

-Te vejo mais tarde, ok?

-Claro. – eu sorri.

Jacob passou a mão pela minha cintura.

-Jacob? O que eu disse sobre a mão? – repreendeu papai.

-Quem é ele??!?? – perguntou Jacob, ignorando papai.

-Um amigo. – eu disse.

-Que tipo de amigo? – ele perguntou.

-Jacob! Isso não é da sua conta! – tia Rose disse.

Papai riu.

-Eu não preciso ir a reunião, não é? Não sou seu pai... Vou ficar com você. – Jake disse.

-Não, Jacob! Você vai à reunião, sim!!! Não vou deixar você ficar perseguindo a Nessie! – exclamou tia Alice.

-Aff! – Jacob bufou.

Eu ri.

-É aqui, Nessie? – perguntou vovô, vendo que outros pais também estavam entrando lá.

-É.

-Até mais tarde, princesa. – papai disse, me abraçando.

-Tchau, papai.

-Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – mamãe disse, também me abraçando.

-Tchau Nessie... – Jake me abraçou – Cuidado.

-Cuidado com o que, Jacob?!?! – perguntou tia Rose.

-Como você agüenta elas? – Jacob perguntou para mim.

-Ela não é irritante que nem você!!! – disse tia Alice.

-Nós te amamos. – disse papai.

-Tchau, Nessie! – disseram os outros.

E eles entraram na sala, assim como os outros pais.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse capítulo foi totalmente inspirado nas minhas Alice e Rose: Montenegro e Vii... amo muuuito vocês!!!!!

*Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic!


	11. Marco

_Capítulo 11 - Marco_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

Eu estava com minha família – e o Jacob – no campo onde eu tinha aula de vôo. O crepúsculo estava começando, uma das cenas mais bonitas que eu já vi.

-Ahn... Nessie? – perguntou Chace, se aproximando.

-Sim?

-Posso falar com você, um segundo?

-Claro.

Levantei-me.

-Filha... – sussurrou papai.

-Nessie! – sussurrou Jacob, ao mesmo tempo em que papai.

Vir-me-ei.

-Que coisa vocês dois, hein...! – disse tia Alice, em outro sussurro.

-Pode ir, querida – disse tia Rose, com um sorriso.

Eu fui até onde ele me esperava.

Nós andamos um pouco, até que ele parou na minha frente.

-Você quer sair comigo? Hoje à noite?

-Eu adoraria. –respondi, com um sorriso.

-Às oito? Na torre?

-Claro.

-Até lá. – ele disse, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Ok. – eu disse.

Voltei saltitando até onde minha família me esperava.

-Vamos, Nessie! Temos muita coisa para fazer! – disse tia Alice, se levantando.

-O que??? – exclamou Jacob – Quem disse que você vai?

-Ela mesma... quando disse 'sim'. – disse tia Rose, com um sorriso maligno.

-Bella! Você não vai deixar, vai? – disse Jacob.

-Por que não? – mamãe respondeu.

-Eu não acredito... – disse Jacob – Edward?

-Querida... você não acha que ainda é muito nova para ter um... encontro?

-Amém, senhor! – exclamou Jacob.

-Edward... Nessie sabe o que ela pode fazer e o que não pode... – disse vovó.

-É, amor... deixa ela ir... Não vai acontecer nada de mais... – disse mamãe, beijando papai – Não é, querida?

-Com certeza. – eu disse.

-Então eu acho que... – começou papai.

-Eu não acredito que você vai deixar ela ir! – interrompeu Jacob.

-Jacob, não se mete! – exclamou tia Rose.

-Mas... ela não é uma garota normal... é muito arriscado! – Jacob já estava tentando arrumar qualquer desculpa.

-Jacob... creio que Nessie já se controla muito bem... ela ficou em aqui durante essas duas semanas e nada aconteceu. – disse vovô.

-Jacob... eu já disse... não se mete! – exclamou tia Rose.

-Edward! – ele disse.

-Princesa... pode ir. – disse papai, com um sorriso.

-Obrigada, papai!

-Ai meu Deus! – exclamou Jacob.

-Jacob!!!!! – gritou tia Rose.

Não pude deixar de rir.

-Grossa! – ele disse.

-Irritante! – ela disse.

-Vem, Nessie... nós temos muita coisa para fazer! – disse tia Alice – Você quer vir, Bella?

Mamãe fez uma careta que com certeza significava um belo 'não'.

- Não importa. - Tia Alice interferiu - Você vai de qualquer jeito. - ela segurou a mão de mamãe e eu e Tia Rose a seguimos.

-Divirtam-se, meus amores. – disse papai, com um sorriso.

-Você vai ficar linda, Nessie! – disse tia Alice, enquanto nós íamos para o meu quarto.

-Nada muito exagerado... ok?

-Nessie... – disse tia Alice – Nós nunca exageramos...

-Sei. – eu sussurrei.

-Nunca, né Alice? – mamãe riu.

-Pode confiar em nós. – tia Rose sorriu.

No caminho, muitos alunos ficaram olhando para nós.

Começamos a subir as escadas.

-Estou pensando seriamente em jogar Jacob dessa escada... – disse tia Rose.

-Se ele atrapalhar vocês... eu ajudo! – disse tia Alice.

Eu ri.

Subimos até o meu quarto.

-Vá tomar banho, Nessie... Enquanto nós escolhemos sua roupa.

-Ok.

...

-Cheguei. – eu disse.

-Esse daqui, Nessie! – disse tia Alice, me entregando – Bella, você vai usar essa, e eu e Rose esssas.

-Como é? – mamãe exclamou.

-O que?? Vocês não vão junto comigo. – eu disse.

-Nessie... minha pequena e ingênua Nessie... Não precisamos ir a um encontro para usar roupas bonitas... – disse tia Alice.

-Eu não vou botar isso. – disse mamãe.

-Nós podemos sempre te obrigar. – disse tia Rose.

-Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Você não pode reclamar! Nós nem escolhemos um vestido para você! – disse tia Alice.

Cheguei mais perto de mamãe.

-Papai iria gostar se você botasse...

-Tá bom... mas... Sem maquiagem! – disse mamãe.

-Você me deprime, Bella! – disse tia Alice.

Botei o vestido que elas haviam escolhido; ele era rosa bebê, acima do joelho, muito bonito.

-Você está linda, filha. – mamãe disse.

-É porque ela tem senso de moda! – disse tia Alice.

-Alice! Não exagera! – disse mamãe.

-Agora... os sapatos! – disse tia Rose, me entregando.

-E a maquiagem. – disse tia Alice.

-Alice! Ela só tem onze anos!

-Sim... mas ela é mais desenvolvida... acho que agora já está mais para uns doze, ou até treze anos.

-De qualquer jeito... não quero maquiagem... – eu disse.

-Nessie... você não precisa ser que nem sua mãe... – disse tia Rose.

-Rosalie! – exclamou mamãe.

-Só gloss, Nessie, por favor... – disse tia Alice, ignorando mamãe.

-E o blush... – completou tia Rose.

-Tá bom...

Elas acabaram de me arrumar, depois de arrumar mamãe – mesmo contra a vontade dela – e depois de se arrumar.

-Vamos! – disse tia Alice – faltam vinte minutos para o seu encontro.

Nós fomos até onde tínhamos deixado os outros mais cedo, e no caminho todos ficaram olhando para nós. Sim... tia Alice tinha exagerado.

-Nossa! Vocês estão lindas. – disse papai, abraçando eu e mamãe.

-Edward... cuidado! Nós tivemos muito trabalho! – gritou tia Alice.

-Calma aí, mocinha! Você não está pensando que vai vestida com essa roupa, está? – exclamou Jacob.

-Jacob!!!! Não se mete! – gritou tia Rose.

-Eu não deixo você ir assim. – ele disse.

-E quem disse que ela precisa da sua autorização para alguma coisa??? – gritou tia Rose.

-Jacob!! Olha aqui, eu tive um trabalhão e não estou nem aí se você aprova ou não o vestido!!! A Nessie vai desse jeito e pronto!!! – explodiu tia Alice.

-Como alguém tão baixa pode ser tão estressada?!?!

-Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, Jacob!!! – gritou tia Alice.

-Edward! Você vai deixar a sua filha ir assim para o encontro?? – perguntou Jacob.

-Jacob!!! Você não ouviu?? A Nessie não vai trocar de roupa!!! – gritou tia Rose.

-Rose, o plano da escada ainda está de pé? – perguntou tia Alice.

-Claro! – disse tia Rose.

-Querida... pode ir... bom encontro! – disse mamãe.

-Está bem! – eu disse.

-Espera! – exclamou Jacob – Nós não definimos a hora que você tem que voltar.

-Jacob!!! Chega!!! – gritou tia Rose.

-Vai, filha. – disse papai.

-E esqueça o que o Jacob disse! – disse tia Alice.

-Tchau, gente!

* * *

_Alice's POV_

* * *

Nessie tinha acabado de sair quando eu vi Jacob indo na mesma direção.

-Onde você pensa que está indo, Jacob???? – eu gritei.

-Não é da sua conta! – ele gritou.

Que pessoa antipática!

-Se você acha que vai espionar a Nessie... pode voltar... porque nós não vamos deixar! – disse Rose.

Ele não se virou.

-Jacob!!!!!! – eu gritei.

Ele me ignorou completamente.

-Argh! - reclamou Rose.

-Acho que você devia acalmar o ambiente por aqui, Jazz... – disse Emmett.

-Nem pense nisso! – gritou Rose – Se não a gente não vai conseguir bolar um plano descente de torturá-lo depois...

-Deixe-o... – disse Bella – Só o que vai acontecer é que vai sofrer ainda mais desse jeito.

Edward riu.

-Hmm... verdade! – eu disse.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Jacob estava sendo realmente exagerado...

Estava confortavelmente aninhada nos braços de Edward, poderia ficar aqui a noite toda.

-Bom... – começou Edward – Já que você está tão arrumada, quer sair comigo?

-Eu adoraria. – respondi, com um sorriso.

Edward me beijou, demoradamente.

-Viu... você deveria me agradecer. – disse Alice, quando terminamos.

-Não me importa com que roupa ela esteja... ela é linda de qualquer jeito. – ele disse com aquele sorriso perfeito.

-Edward... isso não ajudou em nada! – ela disse.

Nós ignoramos Alice... sabíamos que nunca ela iria desistir... E nos beijamos de novo.

-E então, aonde você quer ir? – ele perguntou, num sussurro.

-Qualquer lugar... – eu sussurrei de volta – Não faz diferença, desde que eu esteja com você.

Beijei o pescoço dele.

-Hmm... tive uma idéia... Por que nós não vamos para o nosso quarto? – eu sussurrei.

-Gostei dessa idéia. – ele sorriu.

Fomos andando até o nosso quarto, mas não resistimos e paramos na sala.

-Isso é com certeza melhor... – eu disse, quando paramos de nos beijar.

-Mas é uma pena... você estava tão bonita com essa roupa...

-Prefiro você sem. – eu disse, rasgando sua camisa.

-Se é assim... – ele disse, rasgando a minha.

Beijamo-nos durante muito tempo.

-Edward... – eu interrompi; sabia que se não falasse agora, não conseguiria parar para falar depois – acho que...

-Não se preocupe... se eles tiverem chegando eu aviso e nós vamos para o quarto...

Sua boca encontrou a minha de novo.

Contornei seu abdômen perfeito.

-Eu te amo... muito. – eu disse, quando sua boca passou para meu pescoço.

Ele, delicadamente, tirou meu sutiã.

-Edward. Quarto. Agora. – eu disse, pausado.

Ele me segurou nos braços e me levou até o quarto, onde nós continuamos de onde havíamos parado.

_

* * *

_

...ENQUANTO ISSO...

_

* * *

_

Renesmee's POV

* * *

Fui andando até a torre.

Sim, Jake estava sendo muito dramático. Não, eu não sei por quê.

Subi as escadas da torre, e quando cheguei ao penúltimo andar, encontrei Chaca olhando para o horizonte, de costas para as escadas.

Sorri instintivamente, e me aproximei delicadamente, sem fazer barulho; não queria que ele percebesse minha presença.

Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e um 'oi' entusiasmado.

-Oi! – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso.

-Estou atrasada? – perguntei.

-Não, na hora certa. – ele disse.

Ele olhou para mim durante um curto espaço de tempo, e depois exclamou:

-Você está muito bonita!

-Obrigada. – eu disse, timidamente.

Fitei o horizonte, a vista que nós tínhamos de lá, deslumbrada.

-É lindo, não é?

-Sim... por isso escolhi aqui. – ele disse.

-Muito bem, por sinal. – eu me virei para olhá-lo.

Ele sorriu para mim.

-Acho que deve estar se perguntando por que te chamei aqui... – ele me disse.

Eu me limitei a sorrir.

-Desde aquela primeira vez que nos encontramos eu... senti uma coisa diferente... que nunca havia sentido antes. Só de ver você sorrindo eu já fico feliz...

Como ele era fofo... esse pensamento me fez sorrir mais ainda.

-Exatamente desse jeito. – ele sorriu – e eu queria saber se... você sente o mesmo...

Eu balancei a cabeça.

-Igualzinho. – sussurrei.

Ele colocou a mão suavemente em meu rosto.

-Você é linda. – ele sussurrou, roçando minha bochecha.

E levou sua boca de encontro a minha.

Foi, sem dúvida, a melhor sensação que já tive na vida, impossível de descrever com palavras.

-Perfeito. – eu sussurrei.

Aninhei-me em seu peito, e ele me envolveu com os braços.

Então um uivo rompeu o silêncio, um uivo triste. Jacob.

* * *

**N/A: **Um capítulo mais... hmmm... pesado (?), atendendo ao pedido de uma amiga minha que anda lendo muitas fics de lemons... XD

Espero que tenham gostado!


	12. Presente

_Capítulo 12 – Presente_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

A noite de ontem havia sido perfeita. Mas agora já estava de manhã... e eu, deitada na cama, sem nenhuma vontade de levantar... a única coisa que me motivava era o fato de que não teria muito tempo restante para ficar com minha família. Hoje, eles teriam uma reunião em particular com o diretor... e à noite iriam embora.

Sentei-me na cama e percebi que Lílian, Olivia, Georgina e Phoebe continuavam dormindo. Levantei-me e arrumei-me sem fazer barulho e saí do quarto.

Encontrei todos eles no campo de quadribol, no mesmo lugar que estávamos ontem.

-Bom dia, querida. – mamãe disse.

-Bom dia. – eu respondi, para todos.

-Soube que ontem foi uma noite interessante, hein, Nessie... – tia Rose disse.

Eu sorri, e corei.

-Que bom que você se divertiu. – vovó falou.

-Nessie... ele beija bem? – tia Alice perguntou.

-Alice!!! Sem detalhes, por favor. – papai disse.

-Ok, ok... depois você me conta. – ela disse.

-Bom... cadê o Jacob? – perguntei, ao perceber que ele não estava junto deles.

Mamãe olhou para papai, com um olhar um pouco apreensivo.

-Nós não sabemos. – papai disse.

-Ele... não... voltou. – mamãe completou.

-Voltou? – eu indaguei.

-Depois que você foi, ele foi atrás de você... provavelmente para te espionar... – tia Alice explicou - e ele não voltou mais... A única coisa que nós sabemos é que...

-Ele está magoado comigo. – completei, interrompendo-a – Ouvi-o uivar depois que eu...

Senti-me culpada. Jacob havia vindo até aqui só para me ver... e eu havia deixado ele triste... não entendi a razão... mas alguma coisa aconteceu.

-Princesa... a culpa não foi sua... Jacob não... consegue lidar com a situação direito. – mamãe disse, me abraçando.

-Dê um tempo para ele. – vovó disse.

-Acho bem feito... ninguém mandou ele te seguir... – tia Rose disse.

-Rosalie! Isso não está ajudando em nada! – vovó disse.

-Ele está aonde? – eu perguntei.

-Querida... acho que ele voltou para Forks... suas coisas não estão mais no quarto...

-Ah... – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

-Nessie... não pense nisso... – disse tia Alice, abaixando-se.

Como não pensar? Ele tinha ido embora por minha causa.

-Não foi por sua causa... – papai disse, me abraçando – Ele só tem muitas coisas para absorver... Foram muitos choques em pouco tempo...

Eu sabia que papai não estava com pena de Jacob... mas que só queria me animar.

-Mas.. nós temos uma surpresa para você...! – disse tia Alice, com empolgação.

-Sim! – tia Rose disse.

-Hoje mais cedo... nós saímos e compramos uma coisa para você! Que você vai gostar muito! – tia Alice disse.

Olhei para papai e mamãe; eles estavam sorrindo.

-É de todos nós. – papai disse.

-Vou buscá-lo, um segundo. – tia Alice disse, saindo correndo.

-O que é? – eu perguntei, mais animada.

-Surpresa... – vovô disse.

Pouquíssimo tempo depois, tia Alice voltou, com alguma coisa nas costas.

-Espero que você goste, Nessie... – tia Rose disse, se juntando a tia Alice.

-Essa é Gucci... sua mais nova coruja! – ela disse, me mostrando.

-É para mim??? – eu perguntei, com um sorriso.

-É! – vovó disse.

Tia Alice abriu a gaiola e ela subiu no meu braço.

-Oi, Gucci! – eu disse, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, e ela gostou, fazendo um leve barulho.

Todos riram.

-Obrigada...! Ela é perfeita! – eu disse.

-Que bom que você gostou! – mamãe disse, com um sorriso.

-Alice e Rosalie que botaram o nome... – disse tio Jasper.

-Eu imaginei. – eu disse, rindo.

-Não pensamos em nenhum nome mais bonito... – disse tia Rose.

-Nós tentamos fazê-las mudar de idéia, mas... – disse tio Emmett – ... você conhece suas tias...

-Gucci é um nome perfeito! – disse tia Alice.

Todos rimos.

Durante muito tempo eu esqueci tudo o que havia acontecido com Jacob... foquei-me completamente em Gucci...

Mas mesmo com toda a felicidade que eu sentia, uma parte de mim lamentava a falta de Jake, enquanto outra tentava esquecê-lo.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo pequeno... eu sei... mas, achei que esse detalhe merecia ser dito isoladamente... Eu sei que muitos que estão acompanhando a fic gostam do Jacob, mas eu achei que era o melhor a fazer, pelo menos por enquanto.


	13. Despedida

_Capítulo 13 – Despedida_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

Estava na hora, nós nove estávamos andando até o trem. De algum jeito, aquilo era estranho... há poucas semanas eles que estavam me deixando no trem, e agora, era minha vez.

Não podia deixar de estar triste... não só pelo fato de que o meu melhor amigo não estava lá, por culpa minha, mas também porque eu passaria um longo tempo sem vê-los novamente.

Durante aquela caminhada me recordei de tudo o que havia acontecido naqueles dois dias... todas as coisas pelas quais ri, e que passaria muito tempo sem tê-las novamente.

Estranho, mas parecia que nós havíamos voltado no tempo... estava me sentindo igual a quando eu entrei no trem pela primeira vez. Todos os sentimentos de medo, nervosismo, preocupação e saudade voltaram. Tudo aquilo pelo qual não me preocupava há algum tempo voltou à tona.

De certo modo, tudo parecia exatamente igual... por outro lado, tudo parecia diferente. Acho que o fato de eu estar consciente que não contaria com o apoio de Jake fez toda a diferença. Não ver seu rosto triste me dando tchau da janela do trem, não receber seu abraço antes de partir...

Agora, eu estranhava. Papai estava muito quieto... Numa hora dessas, ele já estaria falando e repetindo para eu parar de pensar nisso. Talvez isso significasse que ele concordava comigo, ou talvez apenas que ele não sabia o que falar.

-Ou talvez porque eu esteja muito triste de ir embora. – ele disse.

Eu sorri, e olhei em volta. Papai, mamãe, vovô, vovó, tio Emmett, tia Rose, tio Jasper e tia Alice. Todos com ar de saudade; todos olhando para mim.

O trem foi ficando cada vez mais próximo, até que a distância entre nós fosse de pouquíssimas passadas.

-Acho que devíamos começar a nos despedir... – vovó disse.

Papai e mamãe se abaixaram para ficar da minha altura.

-Princesa... sua mãe e eu vamos morrer de saudades! – papai disse.

-Não se esqueça de nos escrever... e de todas as coisas que eu te disse no início do ano... – mamãe completou.

-Não vou esquecer. – eu disse, tentando um sorriso.

Os dois me abraçaram.

-Todos vamos sentir saudades! – tia Alice disse, também me abraçando.

Um por um eles foram me abraçando... tenho certeza de que se eles pudessem chorar, estariam nesse momento, pois eu estava.

Nosso momento de despedida foi interrompido por um chamado; de que todos os pais entrassem no trem.

Abracei papai e mamãe com muita força.

-Nós vamos estar por perto toda vez que você precisar... – mamãe disse – Não precisa chorar... – ela completou, enquanto secava as lágrimas do meu rosto, e logo depois me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Eu amo vocês... – eu disse, entre as lágrimas, que teimavam em transbordar de meus olhos.

-Nós também. – papai disse, me dando outro beijo.

Eles, então, se juntaram aos outros, que já estavam em um vagão no trem.

-Tchau, Nessie! Não se esqueça de escrever! – tia Rose disse.

-Nós te amamos. – mamãe disse.

E eu acenei até o vulto do trem se perder por entre a neblina.

* * *

**N/A: **Feliz aniversário, Bella! [a Bella de verdade] =D E feliz aniversário atrasado, Nessie! =D

**Postei o capítulo 13 no dia 13... Que ainda por cima é aniversário da personagem mais sortuda do mundo... =D


	14. Sinais

_Capítulo 14 – Sinais_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

-Nessie, acorda! – ouvi Lílian gritar, assim que fui atingida por um travesseiro.

Sentei-me na cama.

-O que??! – eu disse, quando olhei o relógio.

-Nós vamos aprender nosso primeiro feitiço de defesa hoje! – ela disse, ignorando a minha reação.

Lílian era muito animada quando se tratava de coisas novas nas aulas.

-Ela nos acordou também. – Georgina disse.

-Você é um caso perdido! – Phoebe disse, jogando o travesseiro nela.

-Oi, Gucci! Quer dar uma volta? – eu disse, enquanto me levantava e abria sua gaiola.

Ela voou rapidamente.

-Então... vamos nos arrumar? – Lílian disse.

-É... não tenho nada melhor para fazer... – Olivia disse, sarcasticamente.

Eu ri.

Depois de todas arrumadas, nós fomos até o refeitório tomar café.

Como nós havíamos acordado muito cedo, depois do café nós pudemos enrolar um pouco antes de ir para a aula. Seria a primeira vez – essa a razão da euforia de Lílian – que nós aprenderíamos feitiços de defesa. Nossas aulas antigas foram somente de como segurar a varinha, como manuseá-la, essas coisas.

Essa era uma das poucas aulas que nós cinco faríamos juntas.

-Bom dia, meninas. – o professor Smith disse, quando passamos pela porta.

-Oi. – nós dissemos.

Esperamos alguns minutos, até que a aula começou.

-Bom... hoje, como todos se lembram, é a nossa primeira aula prática... Passamos essas duas semanas aprendendo sobre os feitiços, agora nós vamos por tudo em prática. Quero que vocês formem duas filas; garotas aqui, garotos ali. – ele disse, apontando – Vou chamá-los em duplas, e tudo o que vocês precisam fazer é executar o feitiço Expelliarmus. Lembrem-se de apontarem para a varinha do parceiro, se não vocês podem acabar machucando-o.

Duas filas rapidamente foram formadas.

Quando chegou a minha vez, eu me posicionei na frente de Eran, meu 'parceiro'.

-Quer ir primeiro? – ele perguntou.

-Pode ser. Expelliarmus!

Sua varinha voou longe.

-Muito bem, Renesmee! – o professor disse – Sua vez, Eran.

-Expelliarmus!

Nada aconteceu.

-Expelliarmus!

Mais uma vez.

-Tente de novo, Eran. Mantenha o foco. – o professor incentivou.

Ele tentou. De novo. De novo.

-Ahn... Nessie... você não está fazendo nada, está? – Lílian perguntou.

-Não. – eu disse.

-Tente mais uma vez. Concentre-se, Eran. – o professor disse.

Nada.

-Ahn.. Renesmee? Importa-se se... outra pessoa ocupar seu lugar... para ver se ele consegue?

-Sem problema.

-Claire? Você pode vir aqui?

-Claro.

-Tente, Eran.

-Expelliarmus!

E a varinha dela voou.

Por que será que ele não havia conseguido comigo?

Acho que não fui só eu que fiquei com essa dúvida; não só os outros alunos mas o professor também olhavam curiosos.

Havia algo de errado comigo?

-Muito bem... vamos continuar. – ele disse.

A fila voltou a andar.

-Você realmente não fez nada? – Georgina perguntou.

-Nada. – eu disse.

-Estranho. – ela respondeu.

A aula foi correndo naturalmente, até que a porta se abriu.

-Professor Smith, precisamos do senhor... é _urgente!_ – disse, em um quase grito, a Sra. Romer.

* * *

**N/A: **Siim... vou deixar todos curiosos... o que vocês acham que aconteceu?


	15. O Ocorrido

_Capítulo 15 – O Ocorrido_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

-O que aconteceu?? – o professor perguntou, provavelmente pelo tom de voz da pessoa que o chamou.

-Acho que é melhor o senhor ver pessoalmente. – ela disse – E rápido.

Ela sumiu rapidamente, e o professor saiu correndo da sala de aula.

Nós, como os alunos nem um pouco curiosos, o seguimos.

-Você acha que nós devíamos fazer isso? – eu perguntei.

-Em momento algum ele disse que nós devíamos esperar na sala... – Phoebe disse.

-Isso é verdade... – eu disse.

À medida que íamos andando pelos corredores, mais alunos encontrávamos. Será que era algo tão sério que todos os professores foram chamados?

-Para onde nós estamos indo? – Olivia perguntou.

-Está parecendo o caminho que nós fazemos para a aula de vôo... – eu disse, olhando ao redor.

-É isso mesmo! – Lílian disse.

Quanto mais nos aproximávamos do campo, mais eu sentia cheiro de sangue. Sangue humano. Agora tudo que antes já não fazia sentido, estava ficando mais complicado ainda.

Fomos nos aproximando, o cheiro de sangue mais forte... até que um aglomerado de estudantes havia se formado em volta da passagem até o campo.

O cheiro estava muito forte, não sabia se eu agüentaria por muito tempo. Minha respiração foi ficando cada vez mais pesada.

Tentei não chamar muita atenção, não queria causar suspeitas.

A primeira coisa que passou por minha cabeça foi ir para o mais longe possível, fugir daquele cheiro. Mas era impossível, já havia muita gente atrás de nós.

Já que éramos os estudantes mais novos, conseguimos passar pelas frestas deixadas pelos estudantes mais velhos, e em pouco tempo fomos chegando mais perto.

O cheiro estava extremamente forte... minha garganta queimava... minha respiração estava muito pesada.

Até que eu pude ver o que havia acontecido com clareza: um aluno havia sido morto.

Nós paramos, bem na frente, em choque.

Ao ver aquilo, aquele corpo no chão, com sangue em volta, o fogo em minha garganta disparou, como nunca havia acontecido. Comecei a respirar com muita, mais muita dificuldade. Tinha quase certeza que era uma questão de tempo até que eu ficasse totalmente descontrolada.

-Nessie?! – Georgina gritou.

-Nessie?!?!?! – Lílian gritou, mais alto ainda.

-Qual é o problema??! – Olivia gritou.

Eu não conseguia focar em nenhum outro lugar, que não aquele corpo, cheio de sangue. Pude sentir meus dentes ficando a mostra.

-Nessie????! – Phoebe gritou.

Os gritos foram tão altos que os professores que estavam junto ao corpo conseguiram ouvir.

-Horácio... Renesmee! – consegui ouvir Hartford falar.

Ele veio correndo até mim.

-Vamos Renesmee, você tem que sair daqui! – ele disse, me puxando.

-O que está acontecendo com ela? – Lílian perguntou.

-Eu não sei. – ele mentiu.

Mesmo com a minha pequena consciência – que havia me restado – me dizendo que eu deveria ir, eu não conseguia. Era como se meus pés não quisessem me obedecer. Só conseguia pensar naquela imagem em minha frente.

-Renesmee! Concentre-se! – ele gritou, ainda me puxando.

Com muita persistência consegui segui-lo, e sair dali. Muitas pessoas estavam me olhando.

Ele me levou até bem longe de toda aquela confusão.

Eu ainda não estava totalmente consciente... aquele cheiro havia mexido muito comigo... Não consegui identificar o caminho que Horácio me levava... Somente senti que havia sido deitada em uma cama, e depois tudo se apagou.

* * *

**N/A: **Passou perto do que vocês imaginaram?


	16. Desorientação

_Capítulo 16 – Desorientação_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

Abri os olhos lentamente, por conta da claridade que, pelo jeito, há algum tempo eu não via. Estava sem nenhuma noção de tempo.

Várias dúvidas invadiram meus pensamentos. Eu olhava em volta procurando respostas para elas.

-Oh, querida, você já acordou... – uma senhora disse – Eu sou a Sra. Adas. Como você está se sentindo?

-Bem, eu acho.

-Ah, tome – ela disse, entregando-me um pirulito – Horácio disse para eu entregar-lhe assim que acordasse.

-Obrigada. Que horas são?

-Oito e meia da noite.

-Nossa! Eu dormi durante quanto tempo?

-Doze horas. Horácio te deu uma poção.

-Poção?

-Sim, ele achou que seria melhor.

Alimentei-me rapidamente; minha garganta ainda queimava, mas não _daquele_ jeito.

-Hmm... O que aconteceu? Quero dizer... lá no campo... por que aquele aluno... – eu não consegui terminar a frase, lembrando da cena.

-Eu não... não posso contar nem confirmar nada. Desculpe.

-Sem problema. Então... eu... já posso ir?

-Horácio pediu que você passasse na sala do Sr. Hartford antes de ir para o seu dormitório.

-Dormitório? E o jantar? – eu, de qualquer jeito, não comeria. Mas havia gente que comia.

-As aulas de hoje foram suspensas... o jantar será no salão comunal de cada casa.

-Por que?

-O Sr. Hartford achou que seria mais seguro.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

-Então... acho melhor eu ir encontrar com ele. Obrigada, Sra. Adas!

-De nada, querida.

-Boa noite! – eu disse, e deixei a enfermaria.

Passei pelos corredores, vazios como nunca, e fui até a sala do diretor.

Durante o caminho, me permiti lembrar todas as minhas perguntas e dúvidas.

A Sra. Adas não sabia o que havia acontecido ou ela não podia me contar? O que aconteceu naquele campo, para fazer o diretor tomar tais precauções? Eu havia, graças àquele deslize, feito alguém desconfiar sobre o que eu era?

Subi a escada que me levaria ao meu destino delicadamente.

Quando me aproximei da porta, percebi que essa estava um pouco aberta, e que Horácio e Hartford conversavam.

Olhei pela greta, de um jeito que eu permanecesse imperceptível, e continuei quieta e atenta, para ouvir a conversa.

-Nós temos muito pouco para conseguimos decifrar o que aconteceu. – Hartford disse.

-Você acha que... ele era um...

-Não posso dizer com convicção... nós não dominamos sua espécie para concluir. Agora, mais do que nunca, vejo como ainda há muita a se descobrir.

-Mas nós já chegamos a alguma coisa?

-Bem pouco... mesmo com algumas evidências... sempre voltamos ao desconhecido.

-Você pretende contá-la?

-Não tenho certeza...

-Acho que ela poderia nos ajudar... em alguns aspectos.

-Sim... Vamos esperar que _ela_ pergunte... então nós contamos.

-Está bem... Mas... Pelo que temos... quais são suas... suspeitas?

-Horácio... se minhas intuições estiverem corretas, o que eu não gostaria que acontecesse, o mundo bruxo está lidando com um... ser muito... poderoso, sendo _aquilo_ ou não. Sabe, ele ainda tem o fator surpresa a seu favor.

-Então... você acha que...

Acidentalmente, eu provoquei um leve barulho, suficiente para chamar a atenção de ambos, e conseqüentemente interromper a conversa tão... reveladora.

-Ah, Renesmee, você chegou. Entre! – Hartford disse.

E aquele assunto pareceu ser esquecido; eu mesma teria que mencioná-lo.


	17. Esclarecimento

_Capítulo 17 – Esclarecimento_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

-Como você está se sentindo? – Horácio perguntou. – Está melhor? Sente-se. – ele apontou para a poltrona.

-Sim, só um pouco... confusa.

Fiz uma pausa, esperando que eles começassem a me contar tudo o que eles sabiam. Quando vi que isso não aconteceria, continuei.

-O que aconteceu?

Os dois se olharam.

-Por onde você quer que nós comecemos? – Hartford perguntou.

-Pelo início. – eu disse.

-Veja... isso é uma coisa séria... e, você tem o direito de saber... – Horácio disse. – E tenha em mente que tudo ainda é um grande mistério... muitas coisas ainda não foram solucionadas.

-Sim. Contem-me o que vocês sabem.

Toda aquela hesitação, tanto da Sra. Adas quanto deles dois ( e provavelmente de qualquer professor para quem eu perguntasse) só reforçava mais a minha idéia da gravidade da situação. Alguém havia matado aquele aluno, alguém perigoso e desconhecido.

-Quem era ele? – eu perguntei.

-A aluna? – Horácio perguntou.

-Isso.

-Mackenzie Grant. – Hartford disse.

Grant?? Ela era...

-Estava no 4º ano. Que aluna exemplar! – Horácio disse.

-Grant... – murmurei, incrédula.

-Receio que você conheça seu irmão, Chace Grant.

Chace... Sim, ela era a irmã dele.

Levei um tempo para me recompor. Os dois pareceram esperar pacientemente.

-Quem fez... aquilo? – perguntei.

-Só iríamos contar-lhe depois de ter mais certeza, mas, contanto que você prometa que não contará a ninguém... – disse Hartford.

-Eu prometo.

-Nós suspeitamos que... seja um...

Não podia ser!

-...um vampiro. – ele completou. – Ou algum ser que possui semelhanças com os vampiros.

-Vampiro? – sussurrei.

-De acordo com as... marcas, e as evidências... – disse Horácio.

-Marcas? Evidências?

-Veja, Renesmee... há... maneiras de descobrir qual feitiço foi usado, o que não inclui um feitiço em especial. E, nenhum feitiço foi usado nela. Pelo menos nenhum que conseguimos detectar. – ele explicou.

-E não poderia ser esse feitiço em especial? – eu perguntei, parecia um pouco óbvio.

-Não... esse único feitiço desintegra o corpo... imediatamente. – Horácio respondeu.

-Além disso, o sangue.... é mais uma prova de que foi um vampiro. – Hartford disse.

-Mas como lhe dissemos... tudo ainda é muito amplo... esse _ser _pode ter alguma habilidade ou... característica que o esteja protegendo.

Abri a boca para falar, mais nada saiu.

Nós... papai, mamãe, tia Alice, tio Jasper, eu... Jane, Aro.... todos temos habilidades.

-Então... enquanto tentávamos formular uma hipótese, lembramos que... você e sua família também têm características peculiares... e assim voltamos à idéia do vampiro. – Hartford disse.

-Que habilidade ele teria? De que tipo? – perguntei.

-Bom... isso você conhece muito mais do que nós... e achamos que você pudesse nos ajudar.... Que habilidades existem? – Horácio perguntou.

-Muitas. – eu disse – É impossível citar todas... Nem eu sei... Genericamente, existem poderes mentais, "físicos", de defesa...

-Pode nos explicar um pouco mais? – Hartford perguntou.

-Os poderes mentais são aquele que... bom... alguns provocam ilusões... como... Zafrina... ela consegue... criar miragens realmente realísticas... ou... o de Jane,,, que consegue causar uma dor "mental" na vítima, muito forte... Mas muitos poderes mentais não causam ilusões.... tio Jasper pode controlar as emoções de todos; tia Alice pode prever o futuro; papai pode ler mentes...

-Prossiga. – Hartford pediu.

-Há um vampiro... Benjamin, que consegue controlar a água, a terra, o fogo e o ar. Mamãe é um escudo... nenhum poder mental funciona com ela... a não ser o meu... Mas há muitos outros poderes.

-Se ele realmente possuir algum deles... terá ainda mais em seu favor. – observou Horácio.

-Sim... talvez seja o ser mais perigoso que o mundo bruxo já enfrentou. Mais do que Voldemort.

E ele era um vampiro.

-Sinto muito. – eu disse, baixo.

-O que? Isso não é sua culpa... ele apareceria de qualquer jitó. Muito pelo contrário... você está nos ajudando muito. – Hartford disse.

Lembrei-me de uma coisa.

-Isso significa que... eu não sou o primeiro – e único – vampiro bruxo?

-Não creio que sim... você é a única, por enquanto.

-Então... – eu comecei.

-Isso ainda é um mistério. – Horácio disse.

-Ahm... ele ainda está por perto?

-Triplicamos a segurança e os feitiços. O Ministério da Magia foi alertado e estão fazendo a especulação em total sigilo. Ele precisaria ser muito poderoso para conseguir entrar aqui novamente. – ele respondeu.

Lembre de Chace.

-E a família de Mackenzie? Chace e o resto?

-Não sei se você sabe... eles são cinco... agora quatro... – Horácio disse.

-Cinco? – ele nunca havia me contado.

-Sim... quatro garotas e mais o Chace.

-Eles estão aonde?

-Os quatro continuam em Hogwarts.

Hartford olhou para o relógio.

-Acho que você deveria ir para seu quarto. Amanhã tem aula.

-Ok. Boa noite. – eu disse, levantando-me.

-Renesmee... lembre-se: segredo. – Horácio alertou-me.

-Pode deixar. Ahm... se vocês...

-Se descobrirmos alguma coisa nós te contamos. – Hartford completou.

Deixei os dois conversando e segui para o salão comunal.

Durante todo o caminho lembrei-me de Chace.

Minha espécie matara uma das irmãs dele. Não só esse ser, mas todos nós... somos perigosos demais.

Os corredores, mais uma vez vazios....

-Pálido como mármore. – eu disse para o quadro, fazendo, não só ele dar passagem para o salão como também a mais uma lembrança do monstro horrível que eu era.

Passei pelo salão já vazio e fui até meu quarto. Vesti meu pijama e me soterrei em meio às cobertas, na esperança de que, pelo menos em meus sonhos, eu não fosse uma assassina.

* * *

**N/A: **Feliz Dia das Crianças adiantado! =]


	18. Aparição

_Capítulo 18 – Aparição_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

Nessa noite, não consegui dormir direito; não conseguia pegar no sono, e, quando conseguia, era por muito pouco tempo.

De madrugada, depois de muita luta para conseguir dormir, admiti a "derrota" e me levantei, calmamente, para não acordar ninguém.

-Oi, Gucci! Você também não está conseguindo dormir? – sussurrei.

Ela me olhou atentamente, em resposta.

-Você acha que eu teria permissão para dar uma volta?

Ela continuou a me olhar.

-Hmm... já volto.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer, e saí do quarto.

Hogwarts estava em silêncio profundo. Eu devia ser a única acordada.

Não era meu objetivo, no princípio, mas resolvi que seria uma boa caçar. Acho que isso colocaria meus pensamentos no lugar.

Cheguei até o enorme portão, e, sem Hagrid para abri-lo, acabei escalando-o.

Olhei por um segundo para a sua cabana; todas as luzes estavam apagadas, menos uma. Uma pequena luz que se sobressaía na imensa escuridão. Isso significava que ele ainda estava acordado?

Por via das dúvidas, não me aproximei muito dela, passei por entre as abóboras. Lílian havia me contado que elas estavam lá desde a época que seus pais estudavam em Hogwarts.

A pouca distância da cabana começava a floresta. Perguntei-me se Hagrid não tinha medo de morar ali.

Quanto mais eu entrava na floresta, mais ela ia ficando escura. Um ser humano não enxergaria nada, já que eu mesma não conseguia ter imagens nítidas.

Até que eu ouvi alguma coisa. Pareciam passadas; passadas de alguém que não queria ser notado. Estava esse alguém me seguindo? Me espionando? Ou era tudo invenção minha?

Não... não podia ser invenção... meu olfato também detectava um leve cheiro de sangue. Sangue humano.

Minha garganta queimava, mas não com _aquela_ intensidade. O sangue não parecia mais "vivo".

O cheiro foi ficando cada vez mais forte, as passadas cada vez mais próximas.

-Lumnos. – sussurrei, e uma luz surgiu na ponta de minha varinha.

Rodei, à procura de algo ou alguém, mas não encontrei nada.

Não desisti e continuei procurando; até que enxerguei um vulto, que prontamente sumiu atrás de uma árvore.

Apontei minha varinha naquela direção, e fui acompanhando o vulto, que parecia dançar por entre as árvores, se escondendo atrás delas.

-Safatle! – ouvi uma voz familiar gritar; ela vinha de trás de mim.

Tudo em volta de mim se iluminou.

E então ouvi passadas rápidas, em um ritmo.

-Renesmee, é você? – a voz perguntou, aproximando-se de mim.

-Sim.

A imagem, então, ficou bem nítida: Hagrid, com sua varinha em uma das mãos, e um lampião na outra.

-Vamos para a minha cabana.

O caminha até lá foi silencioso.

-O que você estava fazendo lá? – ele perguntou, assim que fechou a porta da cabana.

-Bom... eu não estava conseguindo dormir, e... fiquei com vontade de caçar.

-Isso foi extremamente perigoso. Você não sabe a sorte que teve... de não ter encontrado nada lá.

-Mas eu encontrei.

Ele me olhou, perplexo.

-Quando você me achou... eu... estava acompanhando um vulto... você não viu nada?

-Não.

-Pois bem... eu vi. Não só vi como ouvi e senti.

-Sentiu?

-Sim, cheiro de sangue.

Ele me olhou.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que estejam gostando da história! Desculpa pela demora... provas anuais! XD


	19. Profecia

_Capítulo 19 – Profecia_

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

Voltei para o quarto e me esforcei para dormir.

Acordei bem cedo no outro dia.

Ainda não tinha falado com Lílian, Georgina, Phoebe e Olivia desde _aquele_ dia. Isso estava para acontecer.

Pouco depois que amanheceu completamente, troquei de roupa e saí. Ainda não estava pronta para falar com elas.

Precisava falar com Hartford, precisava de mais respostas.

Fiz o caminho muitas vezes já feito aquela semana.

-Bom dia, Renesmee. – ele disse, assim que entrei.

-Oi. – eu disse – Vim aqui para...

-Eu sei. Saber se tenho mais notícias. – ele me interrompeu – Sente-se.

-Obrigada. E então?

-Tenho um... palpite.

-Qual?

-Horácio já está voltando. Quando ele chegar, nós lhe contamos.

-Mas... como... de onde você... tirou... isso?

-Bom, eu estava lendo um livro ontem... sobre a história do mundo bruxo, na época que ainda havia vampiros. E... encontrei uma... parte que me interessou.

-O que?

-Como os vampiros foram... expulsos.

-Não sabia que eles haviam sido expulsos.

-Sim. Essa é a parte que a maioria dos livros não cita. Somente os livros mais secretos, como é o caso do que eu tenho. Mesmo assim, recorri a um livro ainda mais importante. É o que Horácio está fazendo.

-Mas... por que... os livros não... põe essa parte?

-Profecias não devem ser mencionadas a todos. Há poucos que podem saber delas.

-Profecia?

-Sim. No meu livro ela está implícita, somente como uma insinuação. Então... Horácio foi buscar um livro que... detalhe mais o assunto.

-E sobre o que ela fala?

-Acho que... deveríamos esperar por Horácio, não concorda?

-Ok. Posso esperar aqui?

-Claro, ele já está chegando. Enquanto isso... quero perguntar algo a você... O que você estava fazendo ontem na floresta?

-Eu... quis caçar.

-A noite?

-Sim... bom... eu... não estava conseguindo dormir... aí, resolvi dar uma volta... e acabei por decidir caçar.

-Você não pode mais fazer isso. Principalmente agora com essa criatura rondando a área.

-Então... você também acredita que... o que eu achei na floresta era realmente _ele?_

-Não tenho certeza... Mas... há uma grande chance. É melhor não arriscar.

-Nunca mais acontecerá. – eu afirmei.

Esperamos durante mais algum tempo, até que a porta foi aberta.

-Louis, consegui! – disse Horácio, entrando com uma sacola de papelão.

Ele estava com uma capa de chuva ligeiramente molhada.

-Olá, Renesmee.

-Oi.

-Já contou a ela, Louis?

-Já. Estávamos esperando você para prosseguir.

-Então... prossiga. Aqui. – ele tirou o livro da sacola, e entregou-o a Hartford.

-Posso, Renesmee? – Hartford perguntou, abrindo o livro na página.

-Claro.

* * *

_"Há séculos atrás, os vampiros compunham uma parcela da população bruxa. Todos – os bruxos e eles – conviviam harmoniosamente._

_Nessa época, várias descobertas estavam sendo feitas, muitos feitiços inventados; como uma revolução mágica. Os conhecimentos nas áreas de poções e elaboração de feitiços estavam se ampliando cada vez mais._

_Porém, os vampiros, por não possuírem poderes, ficaram fora desses feitos, dos prestígios. E é claro que não ficaram satisfeitos._

_No início, eles apenas ignoravam. Fechavam-se em volta de seu mundo e fingiam que nada estava acontecendo._

_Mas esses feitos tiveram consequências As elites bruxas começaram a surgir. O Ministério da Magia, por patrocinar muitos dos descobridores, acumularam muito poder._

_Todavia, os bruxos não ocupavam as elites baixas, elas começaram a pertencer aos vampiros._

_Reclusos cada vez mais em suas áreas, eles cortaram todas as ligações com os bruxos. Sentiam-se desvalorizados, apesar das habilidades incríveis que possuíam._

_Alguns dos vampiros começaram a fazer experiências, testes, para ver se conseguiam absorver os poderes de outros bruxos. Não funcionava._

_Um deles, porém, conseguiu. Nunca se descobriu como. Somente sabe-se que ele não nasceu bruxo._

_Começou a transformar, daquela forma, outros vampiros, dando origem ao que, até aquele momento, seria o mais poderoso exército já existente._

_Tomados pelo poder, eles criaram os três feitiços mais temidos em todo mundo: a maldição da morte, a do controle e a da tortura, conhecidas como maldições imperdoáveis._

_Usaram-nas, algumas vezes._

_O Ministério, assim como os demais bruxos, resolveu que estava na hora de agir._

_Isso resultou em uma luta horrenda, onde milhares de bruxos foram mortos. Os vampiros, por serem imortais, foram cortados em pedaços, muitos dos quais foram queimados. Outros foram transformados em talismãs: varinhas._

_Os bruxos acreditaram, na época, que a resistência dos vampiros ficaria armazenada nas varinhas._

_Contudo, o Ministério achou muito perigoso, e mandou destruir todas. Com exceção de uma._

_Essa foi usada para fechar permanentemente o mundo bruxo aos vampiros puros._

_A varinha foi então escondida, com a intenção de que lá permanecesse para sempre._

_Mas, acreditava-se que, algum dia, a varinha daria um jeito de se aproximar de um ser em especial; aquele que deveria possuí-la; o encarregado de fechar o portal uma segunda vez."_

* * *

-Espera. Vocês não... acham que esse 'ser em especial' sou eu, acham? – perguntei.

-Sim, nós achamos, Renesmee. Assim como achamos que... a tal varinha seja a sua. – Hartford disse.

-Não é possível... não... eu não... não pode ser.

-Pode sim. Pode ser que essa profecia esteja quase se realizando. – Horácio disse.

-Essa história é realmente verdade?

-Sim, sem a menos dúvida. – Hartford disse.

-Mas... espera!

-O que? – Horácio perguntou.

-Ela diz "usada para fechar permanentemente o mundo bruxo aos vampiros puros".

-Sim.

-Mas então... como meus pais conseguiram vir me visitar?

-Nenhum feitiço é forte o bastante para vencer o tempo. Isso aconteceu a séculos.

-Mas eu não...

-Renesmee, não se preocupe... nós a ajudaremos com o que for preciso. – Hartford disse.

-Ah! – exclamei – Tem outra coisa.

-O que? – os dois perguntaram.

-No dia em que comprei minha varinha... o vendedor disse 'Essa varinha não funcionou com mais ninguém... você deve ter algo em especial'.

-Está vendo? – Hartford disse – Você é especial, Renesmee.

-Então... com essa... profecia... concluímos que o _ser_ lá fora é um vampiro?

-Provavelmente. – Horácio disse.

-E... 'fechar o portal para os vampiros' se enquadra a mim também?

-Disso eu não sei. Há uma chance que sim.

-E então... eu nunca mais vou poder... vir aqui?

-Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Nós ainda não sabemos sobre isso. – Hartford disse.

-Só... aproveite Hogwarts e seus amigos. – Horácio disse.

-Não! Se eu for mesmo esse daí... sou muito perigosa para ficar perto deles.

-Pelo contrário, Renesmee. Você, mais do que qualquer um, pode protegê-los.

-Verdade?

-Sim... você é o que aquele ser mais teme. Se não fosse por você, ele já teria feito muito mais.

-Sério?

-Sim. Mesmo que ele não saiba da profecia, uma coisa que não sabemos, ele pôde sentir o seu poder. Um exemplo foi aquele seu... passeio ontem.

-Então... se vocês tem certeza.

-Absoluta. Qualquer novidade lhe contamos. – Horácio disse – E, espero você na aula de poções hoje.

-Eu vou. Até mais tarde. Tchau.

Deixei mais uma vez os dois conversando.

Por que toda vez que eu venho aqui, sempre volto com a cabeça cheia?

Por mais que ainda achasse estranho, Hartford e Horácio tinham razão; se eu fosse tão especial, com certeza poderia proteger Chace, Lílian, Georgina, Phoebe e Olivia. Quer dizer, eu acho.

E bom... se... ao ser fechado, o portal proibisse a minha passagem também, eu deveria aproveitar cada momento aqui com eles. Certo?

Sim, eu acho que sim. Pelo menos eu não podia passar insegurança para eles,e Chace precisava de meu apoio agora. Eu me controlaria; uma promessa que faria a mim mesma.

Passei pelos corredores já cheios de alunos.

-Nessie! – Georgina gritou, e veio correndo me abraçar – Que bom falar com você! Você sumiu!

-É. Também é muito bom falar com você!

Nós rimos; isso não é coisa que companheiras de quarto deveriam dizer!

-Você viu a Phoebe?

-Não, desculpa.

-Ok, vou continuar a procurá-la. Ela também adoraria falar com você... assim como as outras. Vamos combinar mais tarde de nos encontrarmos.

-Vamos sim. – disse, já voltando a andar, assim como ela.

-Ah, a propósito... – ela disse, virando-se para mim de novo – Chace quer muito falar com você. Ele está te procurando.

-Obrigada, Georgie.

Chace. O único que eu queria ver no momento.

Passei pelos corredores a uma velocidade constante.

Ele deveria estar tomando café.

Ao chegar à porta do salão, logo localizei Chace, sentado ao lado das que imaginei serem suas irmãs; as semelhanças eram notáveis.

As três, assim como Chace, tinham aqueles olhos azuis, os cabelos lisos, levemente ondulados, no mesmo tom de castanho.

Outra coisa comum com as quatro era a dor que sentiam. Ainda era possível perceber que o impacto causado pela morte de Mackenzie ainda não havia desaparecido, e ainda ficaria entre eles durante muito tempo. Nunca é fácil dizer tchau para alguém.

Mesmo sem estar tão perto deles, pude sentir a conexão que havia entre eles, e não fui capaz de interrompê-la. Não parecia certo.

Resolvi esperar do lado de fora do salão, até que eles acabassem.

Encostei-me em uma das muitas pilastras que lá havia, e esperei. Até que os Grant saíram do salão.

-Nessie! – Chace exclamou, abrindo um sorriso.

Ele olhou para as irmãs e se aproximou de mim.

-Oi, Chace. – eu sorri, instantaneamente.

Ele beijou-me ternamente.

-Vem, quero te apresentar às minhas irmãs. – ele disse, guiando-me, pela mão que ele segurava.

Aproximamo-nos das três, que nos olhavam sorridentes.

Paramos em frente delas.

-Essas são minhas irmãs Sabeen, – ele apontou para a mais alta – Annika e Chloe. – apontou para as duas que tinham a mesma altura – Essa é a Renesmee.

-Podem me chamar de Nessie. Muito prazer. – eu disse.

-É muito bom nós finalmente conhecermos você. – Sabeen disse.

-Bom... vamos deixar vocês conversaram. – disse Annika – Nos vemos mais tarde. Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

-Tchau. – eu disse.

As três partiram, conversando.

-Temos muito que conversar, não te vejo há dois dias! – eu disse.

-É verdade. Mas vamos conversar em um lugar mais... especial. – ele sorriu.

No início eu não identificava onde ele estava me levando. Até que eu vi; a torre onde nós tivemos nosso primeiro encontro, e nosso primeiro beijo.

Ao chegarmos lá em cima, sentamo-nos no banco direcionado para aquela esplêndida vista.

Ficamos alguns minutos no silêncio, apenas nos olhando.

-Como você está? – eu perguntei.

-É tudo tão estranho... eu sinto falta dela. – ele disse.

Abracei-o, e ele ficou aninhado em meu ombro.

Era como se eu tentasse absorver parte do que ele sentia.

-Você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa.

-Obrigado. – ele fez uma pausa – Sabe... você me lembra a Mackenzie. – ele disse.

-Lembro?

-Sim. Sua personalidade e a dela. Acho que teriam se dado muito bem.

-Queria ter podido conhecê-la. – e era a mais pura verdade – Mas... o que aconteceu com ela? – queria saber a versão que haviam contado a ele da história.

-Foi algum animal... que estava passando pela floresta e conseguiu entrar em Hogwarts.

-Eu realmente sinto muito; posso imaginar como tem sido difícil para vocês.

-Nós temos muitas pessoas com quem contar.

Eu esbocei um sorriso.

-Mas... o que aconteceu com você? Sumiu durante dois dias.

-Eu... desmaiei por causa do sangue... aí fui para a enfermaria.

-Hmm...

Ficamos fitando o horizonte; em qualquer parte do dia era lindo.

Quando olhei para ele de novo, vi que uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto. Sequei-a com meu dedo, tocando seu rosto de leve.

Ele olhou para mim.

-Da onde quer que ela esteja, está olhando por você. – sussurrei.

E não hesitei em beijá-lo novamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Estou amando escrever essa história. Espero que vocês também estejam gostando! =]


End file.
